Bad Boy Meets New Girl
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Austin Moon is a bad boy and Ally Dawson is the new girl at Marino High and admittedly a good girl. Since Austin is always getting into trouble, the principle sets him the task of being Ally's 'buddy'. He thinks it will teach the trouble-maker a bit of responsibility. Will Ally change Austin and his bad boy ways? Will Austin let Ally in? Auslly. AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Responsibility

_Full Summary – Austin Moon is a bad boy and Ally Dawson is the new girl at Marino High and admittedly a good girl. Since Austin is always getting into trouble, the principle sets him the task of being Ally's 'buddy'; show her around and help her settle in. He thinks it will teach the trouble-maker a bit of responsibility. Will Ally change Austin and his bad boy ways? Will Austin let Ally in? Most importantly, will they fall for each other? Auslly. Slightly OOC._

**A/N: So I know the bad boy Austin thing has been done many times beore but I thought I'd give it a shot. It's such a classic plot though isn't it? How can you _not_ love it? I just got the inspiration from other stories really so I hope I don't copy them exactly, maybe just use elements. And if I do use something that you or someone else has used, take it as a compliment. I've done a bad boy story before on WOWP with Jalex but that was different as they were older and stuff. Anyway I'll be quiet and let you read the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day ant Marino High; teenagers talking and laughing, teachers telling them off, nothing really out of the ordinary. And as it was just a normal day, Austin Moon, the school's bad boy, was making out with another random girl at his locker.

Austin Moon with his perfect blonde hair, hazel eyes, white smile and tall, slim yet muscular build could have any girl he wanted; and he wasn't short on options as pretty much every girl in school was queuing up to be his girl, even if it was just for a while. Everyone knew who he was, especially the teachers. He had bad grades (Ds, Fs and if you were lucky he might stretch to a C-) and was just trouble. He was too busy drinking and partying to care about silly things like homework, school and his future.

So, there he was with Katy (or was it Karen?) before a throat being cleared followed by a voice interrupted them. "Mr Moon."

Austin broke apart from what's-her-face and looked towards Principal Martins, who was looking at him with a disapproving look.

"I'll see you later Katy." Austin said to the petite red-head.

"It's Rosie." the girl (apparently named Rosie) whined before walking away in a huff but that quickly faded when she went to her group of friends obviously about to brag about her 'experience' with Austin Moon.

"Whatever." Austin muttered before turning to the principal with a sigh. "What?"

"I want you to come with me to my office. I have a proposition for you." he said before turning and walking away, obviously towards his office. Austin rolled his eyes and followed, saying a quick 'hey' to people he passed as they looked on, wondering what he had done _this _time; caught smoking in the bathrooms (again), bringing alcohol onto the premises (again) or skipping school (again)?

Eventually they reached his office and Austin flopped down in the chair in front of the desk, making himself at home.

"What did I do now?" he asked, looking around without a care in the world.

"You haven't done anything." Principal Martins told him.

"Huh?" Austin was confused.

"I told you; I have a proposition for you." he continued.

"A propo-what?" Austin wasn't too good with big words.

"A proposition that I think might be of some use to you. I think it might improve your behaviour if you go along with it."

Austin laughed, "Are you for real?"

"Yes." the older man said back, no humour to his tine what-so-ever.

"Right, so tell me what this 'proporition' is that will change me into a saint." Austin said sarcastically, putting air quotes around 'proporition'.

"_Proposition_. And I think it will give you some responsibility." he corrected Austin.

"Go on." Austin said, not really caring about what was being said.

"We have a new student coming here, she's in your year so I thought you could be the one to show her the ropes." he explained.

"_She?_" Austin sat up a bit straighter and smirked, basically ignoring the rest of what he said apart from the fact it was a girl.

"Yes and I want you to show her around while she gets used to the place. Looking at her records she's very bright and will be a great asset to the school." Principal Martins looked over some papers.

"Oh, a geek." Austin slouched again. "Explain to me why _I_ have to do it?"

"_Because_, I think giving you the responsibility of showing a new student around it might give you a sense of pride and change the way act around here." he explained to Austin.

"Why would it?" Austin asked being the stubborn person he is.

"She might be a good influence on you."

"What's her name anyway?" Austin was getting bored of this conversation.

"Um, let's see..." he looked over the papers again. "Allyson Dawson."

Austin nodded, "When's she coming?"

"Monday. Up for the challenge, eh, Moon?" he smiled.

"No, I just want to get it over with." Austin grumbled.

Principal Martins rolled his eyes, "Right, well I want you to show her around the school, clubs, new friends that kind of thing. Y'know, things that you are actually meant to do at school. Like _attend_ all your classes, no drinking, no smoking, being polite. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Fine, sure, whatever. Can I go now?" Austin asked, already getting up.

"Of course." Principal Martins sighed.

Austin sauntered out, wondering about what might happen on Monday with this Allyson Dawson.

**A/N: Well, how is it so far? I've been planning on writing an Auslly story for a while but I couldn't think of anything. Actually I've had this idea for a while but I'm a bit of a procrastinator and I've been focussed on my other stories. I felt so guilty leaving out all my reviewers that love Auslly. I thought about doing a one-shot but again, no ideas. I hope you liked it and how I've sort of changed the bad boy idea around a little. Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Anonymous too remember!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	2. This Should Be Fun

**A/N: Hi everybody! What's goin on with you? Never mind, I can't hear you. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff! So happy to get any responses for this! It's a basic storyline really but glad you'd like more! I've never gotten so many reviews for a first chap! So thanks to CAMMY, anayagriffin6, I, ALLYCATLOVERRR, URxGORGEx, Rockel, Guests, inkling13, paige, 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover, CANDY, AustinAlly4ever, kissygirl247, queenc1, LoveShipper (1st reviewer!), Auslly-gator, Ausllylover0902, , HannahbananaJane, I'm an R5 girl xxx, Jakkil0ver, Locked-Code, Lulu3754, Pugpie15, MusicIsLife4Real, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, Fhterrey, Frenchie12, Tallulah Edwards, TeamMindless143, brickbreaker, daniellida, laurajokes, i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5, pacsun10, sanchez28, weloveauslly, xxSmileYourBeautifulxx, Clover2000, ecorbett, fashiongirl23 and anyone else! That's a lot of people who reviewed/faved/followed! Well, Ally is introduced in this chap so I'll just let you read on! Btw, I wrote half of this in Admin when we were meant to be doing work, lol. This was more important!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally Dawson took a deep breath in as she looked at her new school; Marino High School. She hated going to new schools but she often did since her dad moved around a lot on business but he promised her that Miami would be the last. A slight relief. But she still feared trying to fit in when she only had one year of school left. Everyone had their friends.

"_Lonered again then, Dawson." _she thought to herself with a sigh.

Deciding there was no point in holding off any longer, she made her way towards the entrance. Once in she headed towards the office.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson; the new student." she said politely to the rather miserable looking lady behind the desk.

"Here's your schedule, locker number and map of the school. Oh and welcome to Marino, kid." she said in a monotone voice, handing her the items. Ally thanked her and went off to find her locker first.

After finding it and putting some of her possessions in it she headed towards the direction of the principal's office. She followed the map and sure enough she found it. There was a secretary sitting at a desk next to the office door.

The secretary looked up and beamed. "You must be Ally Dawson!" she chirped.

"Yes. I was just wondering if I've to see the principal?" Ally asked.

"Of course! Let me just tell him." she called through to the office and after exchanging a few words with the head, she was told to let her in.

"Ah, Miss Dawson. I'm Principal Martins ans might I say it's a pleasure to have someone of your academic standing at our school." he praised, making Ally blush.

"Thank you, sir." she said quietly.

"Now, I have a, shall we say, 'buddy' to show you around and help you get to know the school." he informed her.

"Cool." Ally said but was dreading having to meet someone already. At least they would be her age since she's a senior.

"Although, I must tell you that rather than him being a good influence on you it will be the other way round." the older man added.

"Him?" Ally questioned, not liking where this was going already.

"Yes, Austin Moon; likes to cause a bit of trouble but I'm sure that having the responsibility of looking after you will help him grow up."

"Looking after me?" Ally wasn't sure about this and wasn't sure how to tell her dad that a trouble-making teenage boy was going to be 'looking after' her.

"Don't look so worried." Principal Martins chuckled, seeing Ally's worried face.

The door then opened to reveal the secretary, "Sir, Austin Moon is here." she informed him.

"Send him in." he sighed and gestured with his hand.

A few seconds later a tall, blonde, brown eyed boy walked in, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but there. Ally's first impression was that yes, he was really cute but she could tell he was practically the exact opposite to her (hates school, is popular, goes to parties etc.). All in all; she wasn't really looking forward to this.

"Ah, Moon. This is Ally Dawson; the new student that you've to show around." Principal Martins introduced them.

Austin's eyes trailed over her before meeting her own. "Hey." he said simply.

"Hi." she replied quietly, blushing in spite of herself.

"Well, no point in wasting time. I'll let you two get to class. Austin, I've told your teachers that you may be late to your classes since you're showing Miss Dawson around." he said but before Austin could reply he added, "And when I say late I mean 10 minutes tops. It's not an excuse to skip class." he warned.

"Whatever." Austin shrugged, going ot walk out of the room but turned around again when he realised Ally wasn't following.

"You comin'?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, right. Yeah." she muttered, this time following behind him, walking quickly to keep up with his pace.

"Let me see your schedule." Austin said, holding out his hand. She passed it to him and watched as he scanned over it. "Looks like we have nearly every class together, including the one you have next - history."

"Don't you mean we?" she asked. He was confusing her.

He snorted, "I'll take you to the class but I'm not going in there. Mr Rivers has it in for me, as do many of the other teachers. Thought I'd save us both the hassle and just not show up half the time." he answered before walking off again. Again, Ally trailed after him.

Once outside the door to their – or should she say _her_- class, Austin stopped.

"Have fun." he said sarcastically.

"What about when class finishes?" Ally asked, getting worried that she'll end up lost and alone.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." he smirked, looking her over again before winking and walking away.

One thought ran through both their heads but not in the same way.

"_Well, this should be fun..."_

**A/N: I hope it will be fun... So, that was chapter 2, hope it was OK. Still thinking out main ideas for this but don't fear, I'll get them! I hope you all like where this is going so far and I'm sorry if you're sick of bad boy stories but let's face it; Ross Lynch would make an excellent bad boy. He should do that for a part... anyway, rambling again! I'll just let you get on and REVIEW!**

**And I might be away for the weekend at my Gran's down England so yay! Love Scotland but I haven't been out of the place for over a year and gettin bored. I have to study in my Easter holiday too... that sucks but I want to pass my exams so it sucks but it's necessary. So, just to let you know :)**

**And congrats to Ross Lynch for winning the KCA for Male TV Actor!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	3. Austin

**A/N: Third time lucky, lol. So thank you all so much for your support, it really means so much to me! Vanessa, smileysteph, alena1221, zendayagomez, Santana123, Frenchie12, Emily, Guests, SwiftStar1, queenc1, CAMMY, I'm an R5 girl, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, rockel, LoveShipper, Ausllylover0902, HAppygurrl, Dancer06, ILOVETELLETUBBIES, IamAnAnonymousDaughterOfTheeny, Lozzi3101, westdallasbutterfly, xXLGBTXx, smileywithshades, kkequestrian, 59 and anyone else! It's late and I need to deal with my other story so sorry of I missed people out! Anyway, I'm going to reveal a little more of Austin and some of his back story in this chap so I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's short but I always like to explain the characters at some point. I've explained a little of Ally's life (how she has to move around etc.) so I though Austin should have his turn since he obviously must have some reason for his behaviour.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Once Austin got outside the school he let out a big sigh. Normally he probably wouldn't return after he'd left but now he had Ally to 'look after' he had to. Well, he probably didn't have to, he just wanted to for some reason...

Austin POV

Life just gets better and better, doesn't it? I don't know why the school is still attempting to change me; I mean, I have one year left, can't they just give up now? But no, they decided to give me one last chance by giving me some goody-two-shoes to show around. I'd probably be more interested if she wasn't a nerd. I know, I don't know her at all but from what I've heard and seen so far, I can just tell.

But she is pretty. That's not a word I use for girls but caller Ally Dawson hot just doesn't seem right. When I think of hot, I think of my usual type; short skirts and up for anything but when I think of pretty I think of... well, I think of Ally. No, not like that! I meant someone _like_ Ally.

Maybe showing her around will help me avoid being at home. Mainly to avoid my parents since they hate my guts and I must say, the feeling's mutual. It all started when I was about 12 and my parents both lost their jobs so they started arguing and fighting. At first I just got upset but after a few weeks I just wanted to get away; do anything to stay out of the house as long as possible. I was young then so I couldn't just stay out late or go to parties or something so I eventually figured out a way to keep out of the house; I had to get detention.

There were after school clubs and stuff, yes but my parents fighting constantly had gotten me pretty pissed off so getting into trouble was almost my way of letting off steam... that and screaming at my parents when they tried to punish me. Eventually it just seemed to become natural – getting into trouble. My parents were mad at me and to be honest, quite surprised since it wasn't like me so they tried grounding and all that shit but as I begun to grow a backbone and an attitude everything they did was pointless. It got worse as I got older (as you can probably tell) and girls came with that (understandable, how can they resist this?) so now I seem to have been labelled a 'Bad Boy Player'. I never asked to be called that but I seem to be living up to it. Sometimes I'm not proud of the person I've become but I block those thoughts out with girls and alcohol. Anyway, long story short; I'm no longer the good, innocent boy that I was when I was young.

My parents own some Mattress Kingdom now and to be honest, it's just embarrassing!

"_There's no hassle in our castle."_

That line will haunt me for the rest of my life. They still don't like me much though; we're all very stubborn people so I doubt some sort of 'reunion' or any kind of apologising is on the horizon.

Apparently I've been so caught up in my thoughts that I've ended up lying down on the grass on the playing field. Lucky no one's playing right now.

I checked the time and saw that class was almost over which meant time to get back to my little 'buddy'. She wasn't that bad, I must admit but she seems pretty uptight... maybe I can change that.

I mean, I'm supposed to help her _fit in_, right?

**A/N: Well, how was it? Again, I apologise if it was really short but hey, a chapter's a chapter! That was most of Austin's back story and – as most bad boys do – he had a rough patch in his childhood. I feel bad writing Mike and Mimi that was since they always make me laugh in the show but it wouldn't make sense if his life was perfect, would it? K so plz, if you liked it, leave a review; it'd mean a lot!**


	4. Maybe I Could Help

**A/N: HEYO! How is y'all doin', my peeps?! Never mind, anyway, thank you to all you lovely reviewers and people who support this story! smileysteph, LoveShipper, JustWhoIAm, Asil XOXO, Ausllylover0902, Guests, I'm an R5 girl xxx, Apeape2000, Masked Shadow The Killer, Singer103, morgan. .75, , zendayagomez, Lozzi3101, queenc1, Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr, BelieveInTheUnbelievable, iloveauslly, Senin 6, Musicispoetrywithpersonality29 (great name), liyahlove36, meekakitty7, missyriah, rauraauslly, .unbroken, mayraag14 and anyone else who has reviewed/faved/followed! So in this chap we'll have a little more Auslly interaction; getting them a little more introduced, haha. So I won't ramble any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin reached outside Ally's class just as the bell rang. She was last out and she did feel the slightest bit of relief when she saw him. She didn't want to be late to her next class, did she?

"Miss me?" Austin asked her cockily.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Can you just take me to Chemistry?"

Austin returned the favour and rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever."

They walked in silence through the halls, Austin winking at a few girls as he walked by.

"What are you gonna do at lunch?" he asked her suddenly.

"What?" Ally asked, she was busy checking out her new surroundings.

"Who are you gonna sit with? The first lunch is always tough for the new kid. You don't know where to sit, or who to sit with. People stare, watch your every move..." truthfully he was trying to scare her a little, it was kind of fun.

"Oh, um..." Ally stuttered, she hadn't thought that far ahead. She always did hate her first lunch at new schools and since she knew she was going to be staying this time it'd be more difficult.

"You could join me if you want?" he offered but she could tell by the look he had on his face that he wasn't exactly thinking of actually having any lunch.

"No thanks. I'd rather be the loser that sits in the corner by herself." Ally rejected him.

"Wow, sounds fun." Austin snorted. "Are you always like this?" he asked out of nowhere.

Ally blinked, "Like what?"

"Uptight, boring, geeky..." he listed but she cut him off.

"You really are a charmer." she said sarcastically but continued, "I just want to do well at school; is that such a bad thing?"

"No, that's not the point. You do know it is possible to get good grades and actually have a life at the same time? I'm pretty sure there are a few rare people who do it. Amazing really." He sure was witty.

"Well, I don't have much of a chance to get a life since I move around so much." Ally said, ignoring his jokes.

"Yeah, but you're staying put now, right? So this time you can try." he said, turning the corner to into the Chemistry corridor.

"I guess." Ally sighed as they reached the door to her next class.

"Maybe I could help." Austin leaned down a little so he was closer to her face, wearing that smirk of his the whole time.

"No thanks." she said, ignoring her heart as it sped up slightly at his close proximity. "You not coming in again?"

"Nah, I had homework I was meant to do." he said, leaning against the lockers. "I might drop into English though. The desks are pretty comfy in there."

"Oh, well bye." she said, turning to go into the classroom.

"Laters." he said, watching her walk in, admiring the view.

He walked away, chuckling to himself a little as he thought up a little plan that involved sweet little Ally...

**A/N: Sorry if that was kind of short. Trish will come into it in the next chapter so yay! I hope you enjoyed that though, it was pretty fun to write! It didn't take me too long either. So basically Austin is gonna try and get Ally to loosen up but falls for her in the process – sorry if you hadn't worked out that that was gonna happen but it's a pretty cliché plot line. I'll make sure they have a few bumps in the road though, haha. Anyway, if you liked it, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	5. Bad Influence

**A/N: Yay, another amazing chapter! Lol, jk. So thank you all for your amazing reviews and stuff! I Leo Howardxx, smileysteph, nina, Rachel loves stories, CabbieLoverSAC22, AmandaDaughterOfHades, ashlee, Guests, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, cheeko, R5Forever, I'm an R5 girl, Ausllylover0902, , queenc1, LoveShipper, AUSTINALLY FAN, Kathy0518, SamiraCooper1, Writing Rules, amazingchloexox, kickinitforever, tigzzykonner, Ash7202, AusllyLover2012, AvalonXNaruto, Emerson Grace, lucyluvr24 and anyone else! So as I said, Trish will come into this chap (YAY) so that should be fun. I can't think of anything else to say here so I 'll just let you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally walked into Chemistry (a couple of minutes late – thank you, Austin) and looked around for a place to sit.

"Ah, you must me Ally! There's a spare seat over next to Trish." the teacher, who's name was Mr Shields according to her schedule, pointed at a seat next to a dark haired Latina girl.

"Thanks." she said quietly to the teacher, ignoring some of the stares she got as she walked to her seat.

"Hi, I'm Trish." she introduced herself.

"Ally." she replied. Trish was the first person who had made a proper effort to talk to her – apart form Austin, of course.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Trish asked quietly, ignoring anything the teacher was saying.

"It seems really cool." Ally answered, trying to talk and take notes at the same time.

"Oh don't worry, you'll soon hate it too." Trish smiled. "You got any friends yet?"

"No, not really." Ally said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, not any more! You just got one." she said.

"Really?" Ally asked, in such disbelief that someone had offered to be her friend that she stopped taking notes.

"Yeah, I don't have any close friends so I thought I should get one. Well, there's Dez, but he's just annoying and a dude and I don't like him so he doesn't count." Trish listed off, with a grossed out look on her face.

"OK..." Ally said slowly before smiling, "And thanks. I can't remember the last time I had a proper friend."

"Wow, really?" Trish asked, before giving a big grin to Mr Shields when he looked over at them.

"I moved around a lot so I ended up leaving before I got close to someone." Ally explained, trying to turn her attention back to the lesson. Notice she was _trying_.

"Your love life must suck." Trish said bluntly.

"Thanks." Ally said sarcastically.

"Just saying." Trish defended. "So, who's your 'buddy'?" she snorted at the phrase.

"Oh, um, Austin Moon." Ally said dismissively, not taking her eyes off of the board.

"Austin? Are you kidding me?" Trish's eyes widened. "Whoa, be careful, girl."

"Surely he can't be _that_ bad. I mean, I guessed he was the bad boy type but what's the worst he can do?" Ally asked, innocent as ever.

"Well, once he did break into the school and vandalise every single classroom with spray paint. He got suspended for 2 weeks and his parents had to cough up the money to clean it up and repair the window he smashed." Trish gave an example.

Ally's eyes were wide, "Why would you want to do that to school?"

Trish's face scrunched up, "Oh, you're one of _those_." before Ally could protest to that, what she assumed was an insult, Trish continued. "Anyway, he's a total player and to him, you're like fresh meat – his next victim."

"I guessed he was a player but why would he be interested in me? He's already called me boring and geeky." Ally looked confused.

"What else did he say?" Trish raised her eyebrow. "Did he offer to help you have 'fun'?"

Ally looked away guiltily, "So what? He was probably just trying to amuse himself or annoy me."

Trish sighed, this girl was unbelievably clueless, "I'm surprised he's actually showing you around and he hasn't just bunked off leaving you to fend for yourself."

"Well, he does bunk off but he comes back to take me to my next class." Ally explained, putting her notebook in her bag as there were only 5 minutes of class left and Mr Shields let them finish a little early, checking that her book was still safe in her bag (it was). She was surprised she managed to get the amount of notes she did; Trish was a very distracting person.

"Really? Well, I'd watch your back if I were you. He's up to something. Although I do agree you need to have more fun. Just maybe not _his_ version of fun." Trish said. She had no notebook to put away as she hadn't even bothered to take one out.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They were silent for a moment before Trish spoke, "He is cute though."

"Trish! I thought you didn't like him?" Ally looked at her.

"What? His may be messed up on the inside but the outside is perfectly _fine_." she grinned.

"Yeah, and he knows it." Ally pointed out.

The bell rang and the students got out of their seats to walk out of the class.

"Oh, I'll see you in English, Math, Bio, P.E. and lunch." Trish smiled.

"How did you know that?" Ally asked.

"Oh, right. You'll want your schedule back." Trish said, handing Ally back the schedule that she had apparently taken.

"Thanks?" Ally replied. Trish was very different to her but she still liked her. Plus; a friend was a friend.

They walked out the class and Austin was there, leaning against the lockers, that smirk still on his face.

"Hey gorgeous. Tasha." his smirk faded a little when he saw Trish.

"It's Trish." Trish frowned while Ally rolled her eyes at his greeting to her.

"Whatever. C'mon Ally." he signalled for Ally to follow, which she did after saying goodbye to Trish.

They began walking to Ally's next class -home economics, Ally loved to cook. **(A/N: I'm not sure what you call it in America but that's what we call it here, H.E. For short. And I couldn't think of any other subjects, lol.)**

"I don't think I like you hanging out with Trish." Austin commented.

"Why?" Ally asked, glancing up at him as they walked.

"I don't know, I think she's kind of a bad influence." his smirk reappeared as he looked down at her, happy with himself as he got her to laugh.

"_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought..."_

**A/N: I don't know about you but I had fun writing that chap! And I know you complain at me for having short chapters but I've never been the type to write really long chaps anyway so sorry if I disappoint you. At least I update regularly! Anyway, I enjoyed writing Trish. I hope to bring Dez into it soon – maybe next chap? I don't know. But I have an idea of some things Austin's gonna do to help Ally become more fun. And I think Trish will try as well, although knowing her, she'll probably do something that involves personal gain, haha. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of that chap and leave a little review!**

**I'm just so excited right now cos I and going to see Selena Gomez live in September! I'm a HUGE Selenator and I talk about it more in my WOWP stories since Selena was from Wizards so she kinda relates to that. Anyway, I just had to say that! YAYA! :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	6. She's Good

**A/N: Yay, we're onto chapter number 6! Epic stuff. Not really but I like reaching chapter 6 personally as it makes me feel like this story is actually worth writing. So thank you all for your amazing responses to this story! Rachel loves stories, anayagriffin6, Singer103, I'm an R5 girl, angelprincess312, Maria, rukia123cute, UrxGORGEx, Guest, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, CabbieLoverSAC22, Kriss, queenc1, Eliza Salin HH, geeksrchic, julilivingston8, 1, AusllyLOver123, DarkGoddess013, WarriorCats51, angelprincess321, ausllyshipper667, pandaleopard333, papersnowaghost, pixie bule, traitc and anyone else! Well, I said I might bring Dez into this chap so I though I will cos it's Dez and you gotta love Dez! We might hear some more of Austin's thoughts on Ally too. You never know...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin was in the library, lying on one of the couches with his eyes shut. He wasn't asleep, he was just relaxing, waiting for class to end so he could go and get Ally. To be honest he was quite surprised with himself for actually helping Ally find her way around. He could practically imagine her face though if he left her – like a lost puppy; helpless and alone. Plus, she also seemed like a nice girl – she hadn't judged him so far, something that people often did so it was nice for him just for him to be able to talk to her. She treated him like a normal person and he could just talk to her – sure, she rolled her eyes at him and disagreed with him but he kind of liked that.

"_Jesus, I've only known her a day! Maybe I should go to sleep now..."_

"Hey Austin." Austin's thoughts were interrupted so he opened his eyes and turned his head to see his best friend, Dez coming towards him and he sat up. Austin didn't read but it was a nice, quiet place to sleep and just generally chill.

"Sup Dez." Austin greeted him.

"Have you seen my pigeon?" Dez asked randomly. That was one of his traits; he was the randomest, strangest, weird people you would ever meet.

"What?" Austin gave his red-headed friend a look.

"Never mind. How's that new girl?" Dez answered.

"Ally? Yeah she's... good." Austin smirked.

"Already, Austin? She only just got here!" Dez groaned. He knew Austin well; he knew he could be a totally child at times with his love for pancakes, stuffed animals and pant sundaes but at the same time he could be a total womaniser, using his charm, good looks and perfect smile to get whatever he wanted.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Dez. She's a total nerd." Austin rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Oh, so totally not your type? Not interested _at all_?" the ginger boy pushed.

"Well, there is _something_ about her. She just need to learn how to let go a little." Austin said. He didn't know what this 'something' was but whatever it was, it seemed to draw him to her – it was like he_ wanted_ to know her; he _had _to know her.

"What's she like then? Apart from being a 'total nerd'." Dez asked.

"Pretty uptight I think. I'd say she's pretty innocent. And she's pretty." Austin said, thinking of the little brunette as he did so, the last part just seemed to slip out.

"Pretty?" It wasn't a word Austin normally used.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem right calling her hot or sexy; she's too good for that." Austin said.

"Do you like her?" Dez asked with a big dopey grin on his face.

"No, I didn't say that! But I _am_ gonna show her a good time." Seeing the look Dez gave him, he added, "Not like that, man. Not unless she wants me to, of course." he smirked at the end.

"You never change, do you?" Dez sighed. He was nothing like Austin but they had been best friends almost their wholes lives and despite their differences they had always remained really close. Dez was there to talk Austin out of doing really crazy things – kind of like a moral compass of sorts.

Austin chuckled, "She's hanging around with that Trish girl I think. Isn't she the one you always argue with for no reason?"

"It's not over nothing!" Dez protested matter-of-factly, folding his arms.

"Then what is it over?" Austin questioned, completely amused. He had no idea why they argued; they just rubbed each other up the wrong was for some unknown reason that he could not comprehend.

Dez was stumped so he just huffed causing Austin to laugh, shaking his head. It seems Dez actually has no idea why they argue either. "Hey, is Brandon having that party at his house on Saturday still?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've not heard that it's been cancelled. Why?" Dez asked, still a little grumpy thinking of Trish.

"Oh, no reason..." Austin answered, smirking to himself when Dez wasn't looking.

**A/N: Again, sorry if it's short. I think we all know what Austin's thinking. But first he has to get her to go to the party so we'll see how that works out. So I hope you liked that. I apologize for the length. Sorry Dez wasn't very random but I wanted him to ask about Ally. I'll try and Dez him up a bit more later on, lol. So I really hope you liked that and if you did, make me happy and drop a little review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	7. Not That Bad

**A/N: Lucky number 7, eh? I'm really enjoying writing this, it's very fun. So thank you all for your wonderful support! Over 100 reviews for 6 chaps?! You guys are amazing! LoveShipper, I'm an R5 girl, smileysteph, binglebop, UrxGORGEx, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, pixie bule, anayagriffin6, yoloswag, JoyfullyStarr, Amber, , ashlee, CabbieLoverSAC22, zendayagomez, Kriss, Dahilaaa, Singer103, MusicIsLife4Real, cheeko, queenc1, Andrea jurmakova, Kat567, beachlover2000, Tayloratkins9, I luv mango, TandK4ever, i' .running and anyone else! K so I wrote some of this out in Admin and by now, some of my loyal readers are thinking that I do a lot in Admin. That's cos right as I am writing this, I've finished everything and it's just revision. (I'm now doing my exams so, yeah.) That'll probs all be over at the time when you're reading this cos before I publish a new story I write loads of chaps so I'm absolutely sure that the story is going somewhere. So, you're probably reading this about 2 months or so after I wrote this. Hello people of the future, lol. I just add stuff in to the A/Ns that's relevant to that time. Like the thanks yous or random fangirl bits.. Anyway, that's what I do, so now read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally had a free period last and she spent this in her favourite place – the library. She told Ausitn earlier that she would be fine by herself this period (she had a feeling he'd rather be anywhere else than a library).

She sighed in contempt as she flicked blissfully through a book. She could never understand people who didn't enjoy the wonders of reading. Books could allow your imagination to run wild – anything was possible. The way the author wrote in such a skilful way that everything they wrote came alive was magical. She was always jealous of the authors but also greatly admired them; she was jealous that they could write ten times better than her no matter how hard she tried but she admired how they had given the world some of the greatest pieces of literature. They often inspired her in her song writing. Yes, she wrote songs in her book. The book that she would let no one touch (she kind of had trust issues since she's never been in the one place long enough to trust someone completely and when she has, it always ended badly). She did sing too but due to her stage fright, she couldn't perform so it was more of a secret hobby. But she liked to look to the author's and see how they put a story together and she liked to do that with songs. That was one of the main reasons why she loved books. And the library was the perfect place to read these wonders as there was nothing but silence...

"Ally! There you are." so much for silence.

"Austin, I told you I was fine for this period and I'm pretty sure I'm familiar with the location of the exit." she sighed, closing her book. There wasn't much left of last period anyway.

"I know that. And you could've saved your breath and simply said you know where the door is." he rolled his eyes at her extensive use of words. "But I came to get you cos the principal wants to see you. See how your first day went and all that jazz."

"Oh." Ally said, getting up to put her book away. "How did you know I was here?" she asked out of curiosity since she hadn't told him where she's be.

"Educated guess." he shrugged, a smirk on his face.

Ally had expected the walk to the principals office to be quiet but it seemed like Austin wasn't a fan of silence as he tried to make small talk.

"So how _was_ your day? You don't have to lie and say it was great to me." he glanced at her.

Ally let out a small laugh. "I've had worse first days. The only people I've really talked to are you, Trish and a few teachers. Mostly you though."

"I feel honoured." he put his hand to his heart, causing Ally to laugh again.

"Anyone who I've heard mention you just says you're bad news – some rude, sarcastic and inconsiderate bad boy but I just don't see it." Ally said. It was something that had been bothering her most of the day.

"Maybe you're one of the lucky few who's gotten into my good books." he grinned.

Ally blushed but tried to hide it behind her hair, "Well, now I feel honoured." she commented, earning a laugh from Austin. "So who do you hang out with?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Just people; I don't really have any proper friends. Apart from Dez. But other than him, just kind of... anyone. Anyone cool, that is." he replied.

"Well, I'm not cool so it's a mystery as to why you're hanging out with me." Ally said dejectedly.

Austin looked down at her as they walked and in that moment he felt sorry for her, "Don't put yourself down like that; you're not _that_ bad." he joked, giving her a nudge. "And, uh, I don't mean this in an offensive way but I kind of _have_ to hang out with you." he said carefully.

"It's fine I get it." she said, waving her hand.

Austin was going to say something else but they reached the principal's office before he could.

"Ah, Miss Dawson! And Mr Moon, I didn't expect you to be accompanying Miss Dawson." Principal Martin said.

"Let's call it my good deed of the day." Austin muttered.

Ally and Principal Martin talked for about five minutes about her first day and other school stuff while Austin stood there wondering whether or not it was actually possible to fall asleep standing up. He was quickly awoken when the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ally. And you too, Mr Moon." he gave Austin a pointed glare.

"Bright and early." Austin saluted sarcastically.

"Thank you sir." Ally said as they walked out of the door and headed towards the exit.

"Hey Ally!" they turned to see Trish walking up to them.

"Hi Trish!" she greeted back with a smile.

"Austin." Trish glared at him.

"Trish." he glared back. Unfortunately for him, Trish wasn't scared of him in the slightest.

"So, Ally, I thought we could hang out after school, which is now, so we'll just go to your house." Trish smiled at Ally, ignoring Austin.

"Sure that sounds great." Ally grinned; it felt so good to have a friend.

"Don't think you have a choice." Austin chuckled, referring to Trish's lack of actually _asking_ Ally if she wanted to hang out.

"Shut it, blondie." Trish snapped.

"Uh, guys?" Ally looked between them. "Am I ever going to get home?"

"Oh sorry Ally. It's all blondie's fault anyway." Trish said. "Let's go then."

"Yeah. Bye Austin." she waved as they started to walk away from him.

"See ya." he winked.

"Seriously Ally, he's trouble." Trish warned her as they got further away from the school.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem that bad." Ally shrugged with a shy smile on her face.

**A/N: How did you like that then? Was it OK? I hope so. Don't worry, Austin will do something bad soon; I've just been trying to get Ally to think he's actually an all round good guy being the naive good girl she is. And there was a little bossy Trish in there, haha. I hope to get some random Dez soon too, yay! Well, I really hope you liked and if you did then drop a little review down there :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	8. Ally Saw

**A/N: Hey hey hey! You guys have been awesome so far, lovin all your support! And the reason I am updating so soon is a special request from R5rocks. Happy Birthday! I'm just such a nice person and I would've felt so bad if I didn't! Asil, LilRed29621, AUSTINALLY FAN, dahilaaa, I love Kick Ausally and Gece, ashlee, Singer103, stephany9911, LovePeach16, R5love, Guest, Kriss, inkling13, magicchalkdust, GracieGirl74, xURxGORGEx, SHADOW1999, CabbieLoverSAC22, queenc1, LoveShipper, xoRossxoRikerxo, Auslly2getha4eva, Tomboy22, larrydav is102 and of course R5lover! I can't believe I got that many reviews after 1 day! I love you guys! So in this chapter, Austin is gonna try and get Ally to go to the party and then the next chap will probably be the party. We're also gonna see Austin's bad boy side a little – and I don't think Ally's gonna really like it. It's probably not what you think it's gonna be but Ally being Ally it upsets her. Will she still go to the party with him even though she's seen the side that everyone's talking about? Read, my lovelies, and discover! (Jesus, I am a weirdo)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally took a deep breath in as she walked to school. She got up early (like she normally did) so she could take a refreshing walk – the perfect way to start the day. She wanted to have a good day so she also wore clothes with bright, happy colours to help with her cheerful mood; a pink dress with black stripes, a short, denim waistcoat and some wedges. She never really understood why people instantly got the impression she was a nerd, she didn't dress bad... well, not as bad as she used to. She even died the bottom of her hair! Nerds don't die their hair! Maybe it was the fact she was always early, always sat at the front of the class, used some long words, got the best grades and was extremely shy. She might not be a nerd looks-wise but other than that, she could kind of see why she got called that a lot.

Since she had plenty of time to spare she took a longer route (she made sure to study maps of the area before she came). Ally looked at all the houses as she passed by. She came to one street where the houses were very pretty – they weren't huge, massive mansions but they looked... homely. She heard some voices coming from a house at the other side of the street so she turned her head to look. She wasn't snooping, they were having a loud conversation in broad daylight in a public area so it was not her fault if she overheard. She was surprised when she saw whose voices they were; it was Austin and a woman who she assumed was his mom (the blonde hair gave it away).

You might imagine he was simply bidding his mother goodbye as he set off to go to school for the day but it was a little more... aggressive than that. They were yelling but not quite loud enough that she could hear what they were saying. She thinks she hears Austin say something about not caring. She slows her pace as curiosity gets the better of her. His mom keeps trying to touch him a grab his arm, like she's trying to get him to listen; she seemed pretty angry too but Austin looked more furious than angry as the next thing she knew, he had shoved his mom and she would've fell to the ground if she hadn't of grabbed onto the door frame for support. Ally couldn't help but gasp; how could he shove his own _mother! _Her mom lived in Africa and she missed her and loved her more than anything and she could never imagine treating her mom like that. She watched as he yelled one last thing at her before he stormed off to his car, slamming the door shut once he was in before his car screeched as he drove quickly out of the runway. Ally quickly hid behind a tree as he went by.

She couldn't believe he would do something like that. Yeah, she would kind of understand if he pushed some weird kid at school with glasses and greasy hair (she wouldn't agree with it but she wouldn't be very surprised) but his own mom; his flesh and blood! She could see what people were talking about now – he really was no angel.

Well, this had crushed Ally's good mood...

Ally was organising her locker – something she liked to do everyday when she felt a presence next to her and judging by the fact the presence felt a lot taller than her, she could make a good guess at who it was.

"Hey Alls, lookin' good." he smirked as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Thanks." she mumbled, still pissed off before slamming her locker door shut and walking away from him.

Austin was confused but quickly followed after her and stopped her by stepping in front of her. "OK, what's up?"

"Nothing, I think I can remember the way to my first class." she quipped, trying to get around him but he persisted in stepping in front of her. "Austin will you please get out of the way?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, dragging her off to a more private place so he could find out what was up with her, ignoring her protests as they went. Eventually he took her into a small, spare classroom and let go of her arm. He looked at her as she took a few steps away from him, crossing her arms over her chest with an impatient look on her face – Austin knew a pissed of girl when he saw one and Ally was definitelypissed off.

"What did I do?" he asked her.

"What makes you ask that?" she replied – she still hadn't looked him in the eye which he found slightly unnerving. One thing he had noticed was that Ally was quite big on eye contact – probably some girly crap about manners and eyes always tell the truth.

"Ally, you're a terrible liar and you are _clearly_ pissed off at me." he said bluntly. She remained silent. "Well?"

"What does it matter? I bet you don't even care." she responded. He could tell she wanted to leave but he wasn't going to let her.

"It's hard not to care. Now just tell me." Austin was starting to get angry himself now.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Yell at me? Push me down?" this time she looked him in the eye and he could see how mad she really was.

"Huh?" he had no idea what she was talking about. Were there rumours going around that he was violent towards girls? Surely not – everyone loved him!

"Oh, is it only your mom who you push around, then?" she snapped.

Austin was speechless. _"Shit..."_

"How did you... what-"

"I walked past your house this morning. I saw." she had reverted back to not looking him in the eye after her sudden burst of courage.

"Ally, listen." he took a deep breath in before he continued. Normally he would've just left it but he had to get Ally to forgive him and trust him. He had no idea why, but he felt he just had to. "I've not had a good relationship with my parents for a few years now and I swear I never normally go that far. In fact, normally I just don't talk to them. Sometimes I... sometimes I get anger issues but it's only when someone _really_ gets on my last nerves. I promise it will never happen again."

She could see the pleading look in his eyes. Why did she have to be so forgiving. "Promise?"

Austin smiled – a real smile (Ally quickly decided that she liked his real smile rather than his arrogant smirk). "Promise."

Ally sighed, "OK. But I'm watching you." she pointed the finger at him sternly.

"I believe that." Austin laughed. They were silent for another moment before Austin decided to make his move. "So, uh, this guy -Brandon – is having this party on Saturday and I just thought you might be interested in going?"

Ally laughed. "That's funny. Me? A party?"

"I'm serious." Austin cut off her laughter.

Ally looked at him, "Are asking me to go with you?"

"Well, I could accompany you if you'd prefer." he shrugged.

"Will there be alcohol?" she asked him.

"Oh, you're right. It might just be too much fun for you. Forget I asked." this, my friends, was called reverse psychology.

"It's not too much fun for me!" Ally was offended. "Y'know what? I will go to the party."

"Great." Austin grinned. Maybe a little alcohol would... loosen her up...

**A/N: Sounds creepy but don't worry, it won't be! I don't write that kind of stuff. So the next chap will be the party! And we just got to see Austin be pretty bad and kinda reveal his bad relationship with his parents. And now Ally knows. I'm hoping to make drunk Ally a little funny, add some humour into this story. Well, if you liked it; please review! And I know you guys bug me to update more often but I don't really have the time and it takes me a while to write each chap and think of what I want to happen. Plus I've got exams on and I can no longer say this is practising for my English exam cos I did that already, haha. So, I'm sorry if you guys want me to update faster but I've had the 'update once a week' thing going on for all my stories for ages now and it's kind of a routine now. But if I feel there's a reason to update early or a maybe something special and I'm just being the nice person I am (like now :P) then I will. So yeah, that's my little speech! Review!**


	9. The Party

**A/N: What uuuuppp?! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! LoveShipper, AUSTINALLY FAN, , Sophieee, yoloswag, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, dahilaaa, R5rocks, JoyfullyStarr, NotALoveSong12, Guests, Singer103, CabbieLoverSAC22, xoRossxoRikerxo, SHADOW1999, queenc1, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, Ausllylover0902, zendayagomez, Laraaram, Swaminarayanlover2015, whatupguys and anyone else! So this is the party chap. I'll try and add a little Auslly into this since there hasn't really been any so far. It might be a kinda cliché party chap and you may have read something slightly similar but who cares? Anyway, I'll let you guys read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally was starting to regret her decision to go to the party. She was walking up the street to the house, slowly as though trying to prolong whatever mishaps would most likely happen once she stepped foot in the house at which the party was being held. She was wearing a purple dress and some heels with her hair and make-up done – she wanted to try and fit in and to not draw attention to herself. Parties just weren't her scene but she had stupidly decided to make a point to Austin that she could have fun. Why couldn't she just be the boring person she knows she is and stayed in to read a book or study?

No matter how slow she walked, she was still getting closer until eventually she reached the house. The music was booming and she heard it before she even saw the house (she had a bad feeling police may get involved) and there were some people outside; drinking, dancing, making out. Not long from now Ally predicted that there would even be some people vomiting. Pretty typical for a High School party.

She was so entranced by the surroundings she almost didn't hear someone call her name.

"Ally!"

She turned to see Austin making his way towards her. To be honest, he was surprised she actually came.

"Hey Austin." she said loud enough that he could hear.

"You came then?" he smirked. He looked so at home in this environment.

"Yeah but I wish I hadn't." she replied. In contrast to him, she looked so uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Ally! This is a party! You can have fun and do whatever you want! Besides, you'll have me by your side." he grinned.

"Yay." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to have as much fun as he normally would have since he was looking after Ally (he was aware that that made her sound like a little kid but in this environment, she basically was) but there were plenty of other parties he could go to in the future. But he was going to try and get Ally to loosen up.

"Let's go get a drink." Austin said, grabbing Ally's wrist so he didn't lose her.

"An alcoholic drink?" she asked.

"Yes Ally. And alcoholic drink." he told her whilst handing her a cup. She really was so naïve. He could see she was about to hand it back so he stopped her. "Don't worry, Alls. Remember, I'm here to make sure no harm comes to you."

The look in his eyes seemed honest enough so Ally sighed and took a sip. "It's not that bad, I guess."

"It's a miracle!" Austin joked. He then led her off to introduce her to the life of a normal teenager.

* * *

The party was in full swing now. Ally had met up with Trish and hung around with her for a while (Austin remaining close by at all times, party due to him accompanying Ally and partly to annoy Trish) but Trish loved being the life and soul of the party so after a few drinks she went to the middle of the dance floor and stayed there.

Ally was getting herself another drink – it was only her third; Ally was a responsible drinker unlike everyone else. She felt a presence next to her but ignored it, thinking it was just someone else getting a drink and would move away soon. She knew it wasn't Austin – she could always tell when it was Austin.

"Hey there." Ally heard a voice from beside her. She again ignored it, thinking they were talking to someone else. That was until she felt an arm around her waist. "I said hey."

Ally looked up, her face resembling that of a frightened puppy. "Uh, hi?" it was almost a question as she shuffled over a bit.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite." he leaned down closer and the smell of alcohol filled her nose. "Unless you want me to."

She practically saw that coming - apparently this guy was so good looking he didn't need to try very hard when it came to words to impress the ladies. He was taller than her – though most guys were - and very broad. Obviously a jock. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Even if his eyes were a nice blue it didn't do anything for Ally; she preferred brown eyes...

"Um, no I don't want you to. I'm actually not interested so if you could-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he interrupted, grabbing her wrist and holding it too tight while he spoke to her quietly, obviously not happy about being turned down.

"Now let's not be hasty, darling." he practically growled.

Really? The one time tonight Austin wasn't around she gets herself into trouble with a big, scary, drunk jock who seemed capable of anything.

Can you please let go of my arm." All said as sternly as she could manage, not looking him in the eye and keeping her brown orbs fixed on her shoes.

He went on to say something be he was interrupted. And it wasn't by Ally.

"I think you should let go of her arm." Finally, her saviour had arrived. About time too.

"What's it to do with you, Moon?" the jock snapped.

"Ally's with me, so I think you'll find it's everything to do with me." Austin replied, feeling way more protective of Ally than he should. "So _let. Go._" he glared at the jock.

After a moment, the big jock gave up and shoved Ally in Austin's direction, him holding her steady before she could stumble. Austin glared at him as he stalked of to go and prey on some other girl.

His glare was replace with a playful smirk as he looked down at Ally. "I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I could've handled myself."

Austin raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Ally was about to continue but decided to admit defeat. "No." she sighed. She looked back up at him with a smile now on her face "What time is it, anyway?"

"Uh, a little after midnight I think." he shrugged.

"Oh man, I should get home. My dad will be worried." she said.

"You can't stay a little longer?" Austin asked, a little bummed.

"I'd rather not. You could walk me home if you're afraid I'll get attacked in the streets or something." she giggled. OK, maybe she was the tiniest bit tipsy but compared to everyone else, she was practically stone cold sober.

He sighed. "Alright, c'mon." he said, leading her out of the party. Ally was right; there were some people puking outside.

They walked along the dark streets, the music form the party slowly fading away, the only other sounds heard were their breathing and Ally's heels. Ally rubbed her arms and Austin noticed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it round her shoulders. She hadn't noticed him taking it off so she was a little startled when she felt the weight of the jacket on her shoulders. She looked up at Austin in surprise; even _she_ couldn't believe her actually did that. He simply shrugged in his defence. "You looked cold."

"Yeah, I was." she said as a smile crept onto her face. "Y'know Austin, you are a little rough around the edges but I can tell you're a good guy."

"You make me sound so sappy." he complained, kicking a small rock with his foot as they continued walking.

Ally laughed, "I don't mean to but it's just what I think. I mean, if you sorted things out with your parents then-"

"Can we not go there?" Austin cute her off. He didn't want this night to be ruined by having a conversation on his bad relationship between him and his parents.

Ally nodded in understanding, "OK. I was only saying."

Austin sighed, "I know. I like you and I don't want to end up getting mad and yelling at you for no good reason so I think it's best we just drop it." It was true, Austin had become rather fond of Ally; she wasn't the typical nerd and he found her rather... endearing. Yeah, he did know some big words.

Ally was still smiling, "I like you too."

This was music to Austin's ears but he couldn't quite figure out why he was so happy that she like him – as a friend. Just like he liked her as a friend.

Eventually they reached Ally's house and they stood outside her door.

"Well, I must admit; tonight wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be." Ally said with a slight laugh.

Austin laughed too. "Glad to hear it."

They were silent after that before Ally spoke again. "Thanks Austin."

"For what?" he asked.

"For looking out for me all night. Especially with that jock." she said, getting a little shy.

Austin snorted, "That was nothing. I could've taken him out if I had to."

Ally shook her head with another laugh before she took him by surprise and hugged him. Once he had acknowledged what was happening, Austin hugged her back. It felt nice.

"You're a good guy." she said quietly into his ear before she pulled back and opened her door. "Goodnight Austin."

"Night Alls." he replied quietly before she closed the door.

Austin wasn't really sure how he felt – not drunk and completely out of it like he normally did after a party – but whatever he felt, he liked it. He had a small smile on his face as he walked home.

**A/N: Aw, Austin's getting a crush on Ally! I hope you liked that! I actually liked it for once, lol. His plan didn't really go to plan; he kind of planned to get her drunk and for her to just be more free and do some dirty dancing or something like that but in the end she was same old Ally and he loved that. He's starting to realise that he likes Ally just the way she is and, to his surprise, she seems to like him just the way he is. But is he going to try and fight this crush he is forming on Ally? I'll bring Trish back in the next chap so that should be fun. Anyway, if you liked it please review!**

**And again, I know a lot of you want me to update more but at least I promise you an update at least once a week! You all have a story that you love reading but get pissed off cos it's never updated. Please appreciate that I will always update once a week at the end of the week. I'm a slow writer cos I never just write – I'm watching/listening to something, on Twitter, reading a fanfic or doing something else on the internet whilst trying to write a chap. I know, I'm weird. But yeah, another little speech over with haha. Review please!**

**Oh and for any of my readers who read my Jalex stories, I'm posting a new one called The Friend Zone – I like to describe it as my very own romantic comedy haha. Anyway, that is all.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	10. Wise

**A/N: Wow chapter 10; double figures! So you guys have been more than amazing as usual! Asil, smileysteph, melitza253r.s, Guest, jasiejas1100, ashlee, xoRossxoRikerxo, stephany9911, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, LovePeach16, zendayagomez, CabbieLoverSAC22, inkling13, LoveShipper, AUSTINALLY FAN, courtneyR5, Singer103, queenc1, 4everawriter, AmandaDaughterOfHades, Laurence Million, ZayaEClare, langea, twiheart2thebone, AusllyXKickXR5, BrigitaB, R5ldolizer, neverregretwhatyoudid and anyone else! You guys rock! So this is after the party and Ally is talking to Trish the day after (Sunday) about the party and stuff. I hope I can add a little comedy into this cos it is Trish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Trish had come over to Ally's house and at the moment, the topic of conversation was last nights party.

"Honestly Trish, I'm not surprised you have a hangover. You went crazy last night." Ally laughed.

"It's called having a good time! Just because you're a goody-two-shoes who is afraid of getting a _little_ tipsy." Trish replied – her headache was making her a little grumpy.

"I prefer to call it _responsible_. Besides, I'm glad I was sober or things might have gotten nasty..." Ally said.

"Why? What happened?" Trish asked, curious.

Ally sighed, "This jock just tried something on me and I guess I got a little scared."

Trish gasped, "Are you OK? Who was it? Oh! Was he big and tall with brown hair? Blue eyes?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Ally asked, interested to find out the guy's name.

"It's Brandon – that was his party." Trish answered.

"So I went to a creep's party?" Ally shuddered.

"Well what else happened? Are you OK? Did he do anything?" Trish quizzed eagerly.

"No, he didn't get the chance. Austin was there and-" Ally noticed Trish rolling her eyes and stopped talking. "What?"

"Austin's your knight in shining armour now, is he?" Trish scoffed.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Ally said. "And why are you acting like that anyway? Austin did a good thing and saved me from getting into something I really didn't want to get into." she defended.

"He's still a no good player." Trish shot back. She just couldn't believe that Austin could be genuinely nice without wanting something in return... whether the person he was being nice to knew it or not.

"Look, I know Austin isn't perfect. He has... issues. But underneath all that I _know_ he has a good heart." Ally smiled.

"_Someone _has a soft spot for blondie." the latina raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just a nice person who gives people a chance; I don't believe in stereotypes." Ally said; she often prided herself on this fact.

"So do you know about these '_issues'_ he has?" Trish asked whilst flipping through one of her magazines.

"Sort of..." Ally answered but she could see Trish was about to open her mouth and ask so she cut her off quickly. "And _no_, I am not going to tell you anything I know. Austin trusted me with what he told me and I am not going to break that trust."

"Has anyone ever told you you're insanely boring?" Trish asked bluntly.

"I prefer to call it wise." Ally smiled to herself. Right then, Ally's phone bleeped so she looked at the text.

_**You OK today?**_

_**A**_

It was Austin, obviously. This made Ally smile even more. She text back

_Yeah, I'm fine_

_Thnx 4 asking :)_

_**No big guys trying to sleep with you ;P  
**_

_No. And if there were, I'm sure u would be there to save me_

Did Ally just flirt with Austin? _"Oh god why did I say that?"_ she thought.

_**Yeah, I'd be able 2 sense it with my superhero powers haha**_

Thank god he didn't seem to notice. Ally continued texting him, with a constant dreamy smile on her face.

"Who ya texting?" Trish asked suspiciously.

Ally's head snapped up and a blush spread across her cheeks. "No one."

"I know you don't really have any friends but I'm pretty sure that's not true." Trish said.

"OK I was texting – Hey!" Ally said once she realised Trish had just insulted her. She shook her head, "Anyway, fine, I was texting Austin."

"Y'know what? I'm not gonna say anything." Trish sighed.

Ally just shrugged with a smile. Trish just didn't understand Austin like she did.

****

A/N: Now Ally's getting a crush on Austin and thinks she knows him better than anyone, hehe. I tried to make that chap as long as possible but it was probably still pretty short. Anyway I feel I should bring Dallas into it at some point – don't worry, he hopefully won't be in the picture for long, this is an Auslly story after all haha. So I really hope you enjoyed it and please review!

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	11. I Do Not Like Her

**A/N: Hello again! Yes, that was quite a boring greeting compared to my others which are extremely lame. Anyway you guys are the definition of amazing! AUSTINALLY FAN, Rachel loves stories, xoRossxoRikerxo, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Singer103, smileysteph, zendayagomez, jasiejas1100, Asil, TandK4ever, AmandaDaughterOfHades, Kriss, Guest, LoveShipper, CabbieLoverSAC22, queenc1, , melitza253r.s, AAfan561, EmerlovesR5, as rosas, bookworm3, sarahballoonand anyone else! Thank you! Nearly 200 reviews? OMG I love you! So I am definitely bringing Dez back into this chap since he's not been in it much and Dez is so lovable haha. And I'm gonna get Austin's feelings very mixed up so that should be fun. No, wait, I'd say more interesting than fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin and Dez were hanging out and having a catch up. It seemed weird that best friends would need a catch up but they hadn't properly hung out in a while.

"So what's been keeping you so busy?" Dez asked Austin who was drinking some beer – Dez wasn't a big drinker so Austin was on his own there.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked. In the back of his mind he had an idea what he was talking about but he wasn't sure he wanted to admit it.

"Is it Ally?" Dez teased with a smile.

Austin snorted, "No." Dez gave him a look. "Maybe." he looked away.

"I've seen her around and I think she looks nice." the ginger haired boy nodded in approval.

"She is. Sometimes she's probably _too _nice." Austin chuckled.

Dez did nothing but sit there and smile – rather creepily – at Austin who was dreamily staring off into space. He eventually snapped out of it and looked over to see Dez.

"Dude, please stop that, it's beyond creepy." he said. "What is it anyway?"

"You have a crush on Ally." Dez grinned before giggling like a girl.

"_What?"_ Austin squeaked before clearing his that and continuing in a lower – and more masculine – voice. "I do _not_ have a crush on Ally. She's just a girl who I'm helping and by chance enjoy her company. Sort of."

"Don't deny it my friend. There's nothing wrong with it; she's a big step up from your usual type." Dez rolled his eyes at the thought of Austin past girlfriends – if you could even call them that.

"Look, I'm still me. Ally has not changed me in any way. I'm the same old Austin and I do _not_ have a crush on Ally." Austin said sternly.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Dez asked, ignoring Austin's rude tone.

Austin couldn't think of anything to say, his mouth just opened and closed a few times before he got up and went to storm off.

"Remember it's Miss Perrywinkle's birthday tomorrow!" Dez shouted after him.

Austin stopped and turned around, "Who's Miss Perrywinkle?" he asked exasperated.

"My pet toad." Dez answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Austin rolled his eyes before finally leaving.

Dez sat there for a moment before talking to himself. "I should become a psychiatrist." he grinned to himself.

* * *

Austin wandered the streets, kicking anything in his path. He was so... confused. And Austin didn't like being confused, it made him mad because he wasn't used to being confused. His life was pretty simple – his parents bugged him so he chose to ignore them or yell at them, he was good-looking and popular and everybody loved him (the teachers don't count; there's just jealous). So these weird feelings were quite unnerving. For a small girl, Ally sure did affect him in a big way.

He was looking at the ground still, watching his every step as one foot went in front of the other, over and over again as he walked when he heard a bark not far away from him. It wasn't the bark that caught his attention and made him look up though; it was the familiar female voice calling his name that made his head snap up.

"Austin!" Ally waved, as the big German shepherd she was walking dragged her along in his direction.

"Uh, hey Ally. What's with the dog?" he asked once she had reached him.

"Oh, I'm walking her for the neighbour." she smiled as she struggled to hold the huge dog still. She was dwarfed compared to her.

"_Her_?" Austin questioned, eyeing up the dog warily.

"Yes, her name is Wanda." Ally grinned.

"Not the name I would've picked..." the blond muttered. "Are you getting paid for this?"

"No." Ally laughed and shook her head.

"_She's too nice."_ Austin thought with a hint of amusement. His thoughts were cut off when Wanda almost made a run for it.

"No, Wanda!" Ally yelled, almost tripping over as she held onto the leash.

Austin quickly grabbed the dog's collar and stopped her in her tracks. He was a lot stronger than Ally so he easily kept the dog still.

"Thanks." Ally breathed, relieved that she hadn't ran away (again. But that was her first time walking her, she was better now... sort of).

"No problem." Austin replied with a grin, looking up only to find their faces were close. Very close.

Ally did nothing except look up at him with her big brown eyes. He gulped as he got lost in them. He couldn't help it! They were just so big and brown and pretty and...

Austin shut his eyes and shook his head before letting go of Wanda's collar, his smile completely wiped off his face. _"This cannot happen."_

"I gotta go." he said as he began to walk off.

"Oh, OK then. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Sonic Boom later?" Ally asked.

"I'm busy." he called over his shoulder.

"Doing what?" Ally asked.

He turned around and replied coldly. "Anything but going to Sonic Boom." he then turned back around and walked away so he didn't have to see the hurt look on Ally's innocent face.

Austin wanted to punch himself in the face right then but he did not have feelings for Ally. He didn't. He was sure. Well, pretty sure. Well, all Austin knew for sure right now was that he felt like an ass.

**A/N: How was that? Austin is trying to convince himself that he doesn't like Ally and to him that means being the horrible bad boy that people imagine he is. We'll get a little more of Ally's reaction towards this in the next chap. Hope you liked it anyway, so plz review if you did! :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	12. Sorry

**A/N: Howdy! So thank you all again for the amazing responses to this story, it literally overwhelms me every time! To me this is a pretty average story but you lot seem to love it and I am so grateful! So thanks! SwiftieWarriors13, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, R5fan16, TandK4ever, Shorses, melitza253r.s, Loving bunny 123, Guest, Lalalala07, Asil, smileysteph, inkling13, Frenchie12, R5Forever, R5Idolizer, Kriss, xoRikerxoRossxo, LoveShipper, Auslly2getha4eva, Pretty cupcake, CabbieLoverSAC22, Kathy0518, AUSTINALLY FAN, , queenc1, zendayagomez, IMJUSTSAYIN1, headphonesinn481, tortitwilight504, xXxAlilordessxXx, A.S.N.9900, AusllyLynch, EmililianaLorena, FanFicCrazyX, Thaeia, bffs are always forever, reader136 and anyone else! Well, in this chap we'll see how Austin's little outburst affected Ally. And maybe Austin will regret his actions? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally was standing at the counter in Sonic Boom, doodling in her book sadly. She just could not understand why Austin had acted like that. She thought she could see past the stupid bad boy persona and she was sure that she saw the real Austin – a great guy who cared too much about his reputation and what others thought of him. But now she wasn't sure whether or not _that_ was the persona and he _was_ actually the bad boy everyone talked about.

Ally had never understood why people pretended to be something they're not. I mean, how will you ever know who you really are if you just keep changing yourself into the person that everyone else likes? Ally was a firm believer in being yourself – very stereotypical, yes, but it was true. If people like you for you, it makes life a whole lot easier.

She sighed to herself. The store was empty apart from some old guy looking at the brass instruments but he looked like he was falling asleep standing up. Sometimes they got some weird customers.

Ally's dad, Lester, came down the stairs then, bounding along. Her dad was almost a very happy guy. Some might call it oblivious.

"Hey sweetheart!" he greets his daughter. He then looked over at the old man. "Are you going to wake him up?"

"I woke him up last week." she grumbled, her head still propped up by her hand.

Lester then quickly woke the man up who got startled and shouted "Duck and cover!" before realising where he was... and what year he was in. The man then shuffled out and Lester walked back to his daughter, noticing her glum mood.

"Are you OK, Ally-gator?" he asked.

"I'm fine." the small brunette sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"It's nothing really; Austin just acted a little weird earlier." Ally shrugged, closing her book.

"Don't you know your way around school by now? I'm pretty sure you don't need Austin any more." Lester frowned.

Ally just laughed, "You're only saying that because he's a boy." she rolled her eyes. "And he's pretty fun to hang out with. Well, he is when he's no a jerk."

"Whatever you say, sweetie. I gotta go to a meeting right now though." he gave her a kiss on her head before dashing off.

Alone again.

Ally decided to play the piano. Normally she'd go up to the practice room but since there was no one there, she had enough privacy so she just used the one on the shop floor. She sat down on the piano bench and started playing random notes before she went into a proper song. One that she wrote. She even began to sing because no one was watching. Well, she _thought_ no one was watching.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said "Hello"_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is the new found grace_  
_All my days I know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Ally let out a little scream as she turned around to see Austin standing at the door with a grin on his face.

"Austin, what the hell?!" she put her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but that was amazing! Did you write that?" Austin praised her.

"It's not a big deal." she mumbled before realising something. She stood up and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had something better to do. In fact, when I asked you what it was you were doing, you said and I quote 'anything but going to Sonic Boom'."

Austin sighed, "I didn't mean that. I just... wasn't feeling too well."

Austin did feel really guilty for what he said to Ally and he wasn't used to feeling guilt and he hated it. Hurting Ally was like hurting a little puppy. So Austin decided that being an ass was not going to make the whole Ally situation any better.

"Is that an apology?" Ally asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm... sorry." Sorry wasn't a word Austin used often. Well, he used it lightly sometimes but he very rarely used it and really, really meant it.

Ally looked at him; studied him almost before nodding. "OK. I guess I forgive you."

She was surprised when he almost ran up to her and gave her a hug but she just laughed and hugged back. "Thank you." he said.

He pulled away then and spoke again. "So you really wrote that song?"

**A/N: Yeah, I'm gonna end it there. Reason? I really need to post this chap cos I feel bad for making you guys wait a little longer than usual and I am very lazy and can't really be bothered writing any more. Sorry! I hope this was OK though. Austin just can't do that to Ally - for him, it is impossible to be mean to her in any way. So he's gonna have to find another way to deal with the crush (not that he's admitted he has a crush on Ally yet, haha). So the next chap will be Austin and Ally talking about music. Oh and I do not own Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I loooove that song though (I just copied the lyrics off a website so I hope it's all OK) and I couldn't think of anything else and it was in my head so I just did that. I know it's a duet. Maybe that fact will get mentioned in the next chap... ;P So until next time my friends!**

**Oh and I posted this chap and then realised I copied the wrong song lyrics so if that caused any confusion, I apologise. I'm half asleep today lol.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	13. Duet

**A/N: Suuuup?! So chapter 13; amazing! And thanks so much for the reviews and faves and follows and EVERYTHING! You guys are amazing! I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, AUSTINALLY FAN, Guests, R5Idolizer, melitza253r.s, zendayagomez, CabbieLoverSAC22, Singer103, Kathy0518, SwiftieWarriors13, SwiftStar1, R5fan16, queenc1, LoveShipper, ThisGirlIsOnWater, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, jessicalovesleo, ezzy264, accentsxoxoxand anyone else! So this is basically a continuation of the last chap and this is where the music finally comes into it. A lot of stories revolve around music but mine doesn't. It will be an element cos it's Austin & Ally and you gotta have music but the main focus is their relationship and how it grows and how Austin's character develops. But this is basically the chapter where they find out they have something in common. So I'll let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"So you really wrote that song?"

Ally laughed but Austin could see the blush forming on her cheeks. She just shrugged, "It's nothing really, just a hobby. Actually just more of a passion. A passion that I'd prefer to keep private." at this she gave him a pointed glare.

Austin hopped up on the counter and shrugged. "You should've locked the door or gone somewhere more private then if you didn't want someone to hear you." He watched her as she sat back down at the piano and started to play random notes to fill the silence. "I don't know why you'd want to keep your talent private though. That song was good. Seriously good."

"You're just saying that." Ally said, not taking her attention away from the piano keys.

"It kinda sounds like it could be a duet." Austin said out of the blue. He wasn't sure why he said it; he was thinking it but he must have let it slip out.

"Yeah, sometimes my favourite teddy bear likes to accompany me." she replied sarcastically as Austin chuckled form behind her. "Austin, in case you're forgetting, you need two people to do a duet. Who else is going to sing with me? You?" she laughed but stopped when she didn't hear Austin laugh along with her. She turned around to look at him. "What? You can sing now, can you?"

Austin smirked and popped him (imaginary) collar. "I'm Austin Moon; I can do anything."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Can you be serious for one minute?"

The blond sighed, "I love music. I play loads of instruments and sometimes I sing. But don't tell people." he added on.

"Why? Do they already have too many reasons to love you?" Ally asked sarcastically.

"I guess. But it's also something I like to keep to myself." Ally had never heard Austin speak like this. He sounded nothing like the Austin everyone else knows. Ally, being the good judge of character that she was, could tell this was the real Austin. She just wished he could be like this all the time.

Ally nodded in understanding. "Well then, how would this song sound as a duet?"

Austin gave her a playful glare before hopping off the counter and joining her on the piano bench – sitting closer than he had to. He put his hand on the keys and played a random tune – when he was near an instrument, it was hard not to play it.

"Well, I believe you now." Ally remarked, after watching him play. She was impressed.

Austin shook his head, pretending to be sad, "I'm disappointed that you ever doubted me."

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed before nudging his shoulder with hers as he started to laugh with her. As their laughter died down, Austin began looking over the song before placing his hands back on the keys but paused and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked as she watched him walk over to another part of the store.

"Because I want... _this_" he said as he picked up am acoustic guitar and walked back to her and settling back down on the piano bench, facing away from the actual piano so he had room to play his guitar. He grabbed the book with the song in it (it was weird, he often saw Ally writing in this book but he never actually knew what it was) and put it on the floor.

"Did you just touch my book without my permission?" Ally asked, her tone completely serious.

"What? Is it sacred or something?" Austin laughed as he tuned the guitar.

"It's. My. Book." Ally replied slowly. "If you are ever going to touch my book again in the future, you ask and _only when_ I approve, will I allow you to touch it. Any other time, you keep your hands _off_." Austin looked up at her to see her with the most serious face he'd ever seen.

He laughed nervously, "I, uh, I'm a little scared of you right now."

She leaned closer to his face, "Good."

It was then that Austin smirked, his cocky side coming back out. "Ooh, I _like_ this Ally."

Ally rolled her eyes again, "Are you going to play or what?"

He laughed again before he began to strum the guitar and, as he'd requested, Ally started. (_Ally singing, _**Austin singing, **_**Both singing**_)

_All I knew this morning when I woke__  
__Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before__  
__And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago__  
__Is green eyes and freckles and your smile__  
__In the back of my mind making me feel like___

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now__  
__**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**__  
__**I just wanna know you know you know you**___

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**__**  
**__**And your eyes look like coming home**__**  
**__**All I know is a simple name**__**  
**__**Everything has changed**__**  
**__**All I know is you held the door**__**  
**__**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**__**  
**__**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**___

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue****  
****And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**_  
__And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies__  
__The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,__  
__Taking flight, making me feel like___

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**__**  
**__**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**__**  
**__**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**__**  
**__**I just wanna know you know you know you**___

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**__**  
**__**And your eyes look like coming home**__**  
**__**All I know is a simple name**__**  
**__**Everything has changed**__**  
**__**All I know is you held the door**__**  
**__**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**__**  
**__**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**___

_**Come back and tell me why**__**  
**__**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh**__**  
**__**And meet me there tonight**__**  
**__**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**___

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you know you know you___

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**__**  
**__**And your eyes look like coming home**__**  
**__**All I know is a simple name**__**  
**__**Everything has changed**__**  
**__**All I know is you held the door**__**  
**__**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**__**  
**__**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**___

_All I know is we said "Hello"__  
__So dust off your highest hopes__  
__All I know is pouring rain and __**everything has changed**__  
__All I know is the new found grace__  
__All my days I know your face__  
__All I know since __**yesterday is everything has changed**_

They sat in silence after they had finished and just looked at each other.

"Wow." they both breathed.

"It sounds really good with the guitar." Ally commented. "And you were right about it being a good duet."

"Thanks. You wrote it though so most of it's down to you." Austin replied. Ally simply smiled back.

They went back to silence and continued to just look at each other. Austin wasn't rally sure what he was doing when he began to lean in, ever so slowly. He was all for living for the moment and at that moment, this felt right. Which is why he got very annoyed when they heard someone walk through the door causing them to jump apart quickly. Ally stood up quickly and went to serve the customer.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, still sounding a little flustered.

"Oh I work at the cell phone accessory cart in the mall so I just wanted to properly welcome you."

Austin looked up at the familiar voice – he hadn't brought his eyes up to look at whoever walked in because he was still trying to figure out why he almost did what he did. He frowned when he saw who it was.

"Oh, and I'm Dallas by the way." the floppy haired brunette added. Austin simply frowned as he glared at the other boy.

"_Great."_

**A/N: Well that was pretty long for me wasn't it? Did you like it? And I have finally brought Dallas into it. He won't play a big part in the story but I just felt I should bring in more characters from the show since I often get so caught up in trying to develop the relationship that I forgot about everyone else. So in the next chap we'll see what Dallas has to say and what Austin thinks. I'll do a little in Austin's POV too, I think it'll fit with the chap very well. So I hope you liked that, and please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	14. Dallas

**A/N: Aloha mis amigos! Chapter 14, eh? Man, time flies! So you guys are literally the definition of fabulous cos the reviews and support is unreal! SweetCake773, kittykat2506, jessicalovesleo, Katherinelynch, Guest, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, melitza253r.s, SwiftieWarriors13, CabbieLoverSAC22, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Masked Shadow The Killer, LoveShipper, Augustine, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Kathy0518, NotALoveSong12, queenc1, 1girly108, R5num1lover, daddysgirl11, m0nkeyPants1120, stephylara02, and anyone else! **

**So I've been back at school for the next few weeks until the end of June. I am now in 5th Year (In Secondary school it goes from 1st Year to Sixth Year). So that means I am a senior. Scary. And I'm doing 5 highers. That's the highest level you can do in 5th Year. And for 5th Year you have to take 5 subjects (not including Religious Education and Guidance which are compulsory), so yeah, I've basically allowed myself to make my life difficult for myself. Aren't I awesome? Lol, so that's a little bit of my life but back to the story! So now Dallas has come into it. And its it just me, or does Austin seem jealous? Read on to find out! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin POV

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you Dallas." Ally replied with a smile on her face. I could see the dreamy look she was giving that stupid, floppy haired idiot.

"I have to say, I never knew that such a pretty girl was working here otherwise I would've came by a lot sooner." Dallas said to Ally, making me want to barf. Is this seriously how he tried to pick up girls? As if _that_ would work.

Ally in return, giggled and blushed. "Aw, you're too sweet."

And then there was Ally. Of course Dallas' cheesy chat up lines would work on her. What annoyed me most about this situation was that they were completely ignoring me! I was simply sitting here, glaring at him. What right did he have to come in here and start flipping his ridiculous fringe (I know I've mentioned his hair several times but I really hated it! Mine is _so_ much better) and start flirting with Ally?

After watching Dallas flirt pathetically with Ally and Ally falling for it, I stood up and decided to make my presence known. I walked up behind Ally and cleared my throat, ending the horror that was Dallas' flirting.

"Oh, Austin, I didn't know you were here." Dallas frowned.

"Yeah, I was just hanging out with Ally." I told him, never letting the intensity of my glare fade.

"I never knew you were friends." Dallas said, a look of confusion, surprise and irritation forming on his face. And before you ask, yes, I am very good at reading facial expressions. I've said it before and I'll say it again – I'm Austin Moon, I can do anything.

"Well, we are." I replied, casually putting my arm around Ally's shoulders, thankful she didn't seem to flinch or pull away. And no this doesn't mean anything, I'm just trying to protect her from this douche. She could do so much better.

Dallas looked at the pair for another moment before speaking up again. He must have felt threatened. Well, who wouldn't? I'm pretty tough competition.

"Well, I should get back to the cell phone accessory cart. But I'm always around if you want another friend." he gave her what was probably meant to a flirty smile. I hope he hasn't wasted hours of his life practising that cos he will never get those hours back.

"Sure, that sounds great." Ally giggled, unable to keep the dopey grin off her face. This made me roll my eyes – how could she fall for _that_?

The idiot waved as he walked out and I really wished I could kill people with looks.

"Uh, Austin?" Ally's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I looked down at her, putting a smile back on my face.

"You gonna leave your arm there cos you're grips getting a little tight." she pointed to my arm.

I suddenly realised that I was holding on a little too tight and removed my arm from around her shoulders.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." she laughed. "Dallas seemed nice."

I frowned, "Yeah, he's amazing." my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

This time Ally frowned. "You don't like him?"

I snorted, "He acts like he's this nice guy but he's just like all the rest."

"You do realise that when you say 'all the rest' that does include you?" Ally asked me.

No I did not realise that. Not that I would tell her that. "Well, I'm different. They're kids. I'm a real man." I chose this as an opportunity to show off my guns. They're pretty amazing by the way.

Ally laughed at me. "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

Ally went off to tidy up some of the stock and organise instruments. I watched her as she did so – she really was beautiful.

I shook my head. I really shouldn't be thinking like this. I mean, some people may think I was acting jealous around Dallas but I totally wasn't. I was just being protective of Ally. She's still pretty new and doesn't know most of the people and what they're like. But no; I'm, not jealous. Pfft, of course I'm not.

**A/N: Is that denial, Austin? Haha. So after this chap I will move on cos I've been writing about the same part for 3 chaps so the next chap will be a new day and a new situation lol. It was weird to write in a POV cos I'm so used to just writing in No One's POV but it was fun. You saw some of Austin's ego come through as well which I hope was quite amusing. So please review if you liked it!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	15. Empty Hallway

**A/N: So sorry this is a little late! My internet went down for a little while. I actually thought I wasn't going to be able to update for a few days (we're having problems with Sky. Don't ask lol) but we got it back up and here it is! But thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! And thank you to everyone that said the de Nial joke, haha. xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, I love Kick Ausally and Gece, Swiftiewarriors13, Kathy 0518, Carmenator, LoveShipper, Guests, toritwilight504, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Kriss, RikerBabe, Dakari Wolfe, emily, Shorses, Katherinelynch, melitza253r.s, AUSTINALLY FAN, daddysgirl11, queenc1, CabbieLoverSAC22, jessicalovesleo, BookwormsAlways, Lovis, I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY, Thebestofthebest, fofflekins2011, .7524, pumpkinpie007, sbelthur, sunshine8397, Barbie190, Bubblegum913, dianaelmox33 and anyone else! OK so I don't know if this chap will make up for it being a little later than usual but, hey, it's a chapter ain't it? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally and Trish were at a table in the school cafeteria. It was lunch at Marino High and Ally was so glad that she wasn't alone at lunch. At some of her old schools she used to always sit by herself before she upped sticks and moved again. But in Marino, she seemed to fit in - in her own way. She wasn't getting bullied for a start and she actually had some friends. Well, most of them were just people she sat beside and said 'hi' to but she liked to think of them as friends. But then she had Trish and Austin as her proper friends (not that Austin would admit they were actually quite close now). They were the friends that she liked to hang out with out of school. It was typical though that she had to find the perfect school at her senior year.

Ally and Trish were chatting away when they were interrupted by a voice greeting them as they walked by.

"Hey Ally." Dallas waved as he walked past the girls' table to get to his friends.

"Hey Dallas." Ally smiled back and continued smiling even as he walked away.

"OK, what was that?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Oh, Dallas just came round to Sonic Boom the other day to introduce himself." Ally shrugged with a smile. "It's nothing really."

"Nothing my ass! Do you like him?" Trish quizzed her.

"Trish!" Ally looked at her friend incredulously before replying, "Well, I guess he seems sweet. And it was very kind of him to personally introduce himself like that."

"C'mon Ally, is this what it's going to be like every time you meet a boy? I _need_ juicy details!" Trish exclaimed. Ally simply rolled her eyes.

Neither of them could see, but Austin was watching from across the cafeteria. The way Ally smiled at that idiot. He couldn't describe it but he just _did not_ like the feeling it gave him. Surely Dallas must be long overdue a punch in the face.

Austin walked over to the girls' table and sat down across form them. "Sup ladies." he greeted them.

"Hi Austin." Ally greeted him back happily.

"Do you have to sit here?" was all Trish said.

"It's a free country, _frizzy_." Austin shot back.

"Sometimes you two are so immature." Ally rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever." they both mumbled.

"So, what did forehead beard want?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him confused, "Who?"

"I think the green eyed monster is talking about Dallas." Trish translated with a smirk.

"Shut it, Tracey." the blond glared at Trish.

"It's _Trish_ and why should I? I'm right, after all." the smirk did not leave Trish's face as she spoke.

"Are you guys speaking in code?" Ally spoke up, interrupting their argument.

Trish sighed before turning to Ally, "And I though you were smart. Anyway, Austin is asking about Dallas because he's jealous."

"I am not!" Austin squeaked before clearing his throat and speaking again, except lower this time, "I mean, what's to be jealous of? Dallas has nothing I want."

"Yet." Trish taunted, causing Austin to intensify his glare.

"Aloha, mis compadres." another voice joined the conversation. They all turned to see Dez as he sat down next to Austin.

"Sup Dez." Austin said, still a little pissed off at Trish.

"Hi Dez." Ally said politely. She didn't know much of the red-head since she'd never had a full conversation with him but from what she could tell he was nice. And a little weird.

"I can barely manage Austin sitting here never mind crazy pants over here." Trish huffed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really quite rude?" Dez put his hand over his heart as though he was wounded.

"Yeah! Wanna see how rude I can be?" she snapped.

The ginger and the latina continued to argue over anything and everything so Ally started talking to Austin since Trish was a little preoccupied.

"Do they always argue?" she asked him, leaning across the table as he did the same so that the could hear each other better over their rowing friends.

"Yeah, I don't know why. It's been like this for years but I've never understood why exactly." Austin shrugged but then smirked, "I guess they don't have our _amazing_ connection."

Ally laughed at this, "Yeah, I bet that's it." she said sarcastically.

They simply smiled at each other for a moment before Ally glanced over Austin's shoulder to see a table of girls all glaring at her. Ally frowned and leaned back a little.

This made Austin frown too. "What?"

"I know I already hate people staring at me but I hate it even more when they're practically trying to kill me with their eyes." Ally told him.

Austin looked confused before he followed Ally's gaze and looked behind him to see the group of girls. The glares wiped off their faces and were replaced with flirty smiles. Austin simply nodded his head at them, causing them to squeal and him to turn back around and roll his eyes. Normally he would love that sort of attention but now he just thought those girls looked pretty... stupid. He guessed that now he'd met Ally he realised that he wanted more than just a pretty air-head.

"Just ignore them. I doubt they can do a lot of damage with those fake nails." he reassured her.

Ally didn't reply for a moment as she thought but then voiced her thoughts. "Why do you – one of the most popular and hottest guys in the school – hang out with me – the shy newbie who spends half her time lost in a book?"

"You think I'm hot?" Austin smirked again.

Ally leaned over the table and whacked his arm, "Is that all you got from that?"

He rubbed his arm (she wasn't as weak as you'd think), "No, I got all of it. That part just stood out for me. But I don't really get your point."

"You could hang out with anyone! You had to show me around, I get that, but I know my way around now; I know how things run in this school now so that's obviously not why you're still willingly talking to me in public." Ally hadn't really thought about it much before, she always shrugged it off.

"Exactly; I can hang out with anyone. And I suppose you count as anyone, right? Besides, is it a crime that I actually like spending time with you and find you good company?" Austin questioned.

"Well, no. It just seems weird since I'm not..." Ally drifted off. She was going to say she wasn't his type but that meant something completely different and she wasn't going to go into that (especially not after what Trish said about him being jealous. She's have to investigate that hypothesis another time).

"You're not what?" Austin asked, breaking her free from her thoughts.

"I'm not... the kind of person I would imagine you'd normally hang out with." she covered up.

"You do realise I'm friends with _Dez_, right?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

Ally thought for a moment, "Huh." she nodded, "I guess I see your point."

Austin chuckled before looking over to see Trish and Dez still arguing except now they were using crazy hand gestures as though emphasizing every single word. He turned back to Ally, "How long do think it would take them to realise that we're gone?"

Ally looked at him suspiciously, "I don't know..."

"Do you wanna find out?" he asked.

Ally paused trying to ignore her thought that that sounded like something a boyfriend would say his girlfriend. But what did she know? She'd probably just seen too many romantic movies. So Ally nodded, "OK."

They both snuck off and left their friends to their argument. They seemed so involved they didn't really want to bother them.

"I bet the like each other really." Austin laughed as they walked into an empty hallway.

"Yeah, way deep down." Ally laughed along with him.

As their laughter died down, Ally's insecurities came back. "Did you mean that when you said you actually liked me?"

Austin looked at her before shaking his head and chuckling lightly, "Of course I did. Why won't you believe me?"

Ally did nothing but shrug. She couldn't think of a reason why.

Austin, being a big believer in following your heart and living in the moment, stepped closer to Ally and just as she tilted her head up to look at him, he suddenly leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. Though Ally was surprised at first, it didn't take her long to get lost in the kiss. He pulled her closer, loving this feeling more than anything he'd ever experienced. Just as Ally started to wrap her arms around his neck they were broke apart by the sound of the bell signalling the end of lunch.

They had pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"Uh, I-I have to get to school – I mean class." Ally stuttered before walking off in the direction of her class, stumbling and bumping into a few people along the way.

Austin stood in a slight daze, a small smile on his face. Of course he wasn't going to go to class – he _definitely _would not be able to concentrate after that.

**A/N: It finally happened! But is Ally OK? Do you think maybe she's just a little nervous not having much experience in the way of boys and relationships? Or maybe she just wants to see Austin as a friend? I want to know what you thought! I hope this chap was long enough. It always looks longer on the word document since the page is narrower so it does get hard to judge but I hope this was OK :) So please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	16. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I know, this is early but that is due to EXTREME popular demand! I mean, normally you guys already go crazy telling me to update but for the last chap it has been non-stop for days so I had to! So thanks! And when I get those reviews that not only say they love my story but say that I'm an amazing writer... it seriously makes my day. In fact it makes my life! Literally, if something happens to me and I can't hand in English stuff for school I'll just be like "Read my stories." and then collapse or whatever... that was odd. Anyway; THANKSSSSSS! xoRossxoRikerxo, R5fan16, Kriss, Guests, Mj27, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, jessicalovesleo, SwiftieWarriors13, Jazz, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Astrawberry11, geeksrchic, mikamimi-R5, LovePeach16, CabbieLoverSAC22, 4ever-disney-girl, aesham01, AustinAllyAuslly, Dakari Wolfe, AUSTINALLY FAN, lovestories98, Shorses, toritwilight504, LoveShipper, binglebop, Carmenator, Kathy0518, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, queenc1, Frenchie12 and anyone else! Well this is after the kiss (glad that surprised some of you ;D) so it's just their thoughts really cos everyone is wondering what Ally is thinking after she ran off like that. I will not keep you guys waiting any more so read on!**

**Btw, you're gonna love it, I can tell!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

For once Ally could not concentrate in class. Like, at all. It was English and she had already read the next few chapters and done the exercise they were to do so she didn't have to worry about falling behind but she wasn't sure whether that made it worse. She kind of wished that for once she was working at the same pace as the class because at least then she'd have something to distract herself with. On the other hand, that probably wouldn't work either – this was much too big. She was still trying to get her head around it.

Austin had kissed her.

Not even the other way round but Austin Moon; the school's bad boy (although she still couldn't see why he had that title) had _willingly_ kissed _her_; Ally Dawson, the newbie who also happened to be a geek.

It just didn't make sense!

On a positive note, the kiss _was_ amazing. It wasn't Ally's first – her first was with this boy, Elliot, who she went to camp with when she was younger. She used to have a huge crush on him but they met up again a couple of years ago and it turned out that apart from camp, they had nothing in common. He was still cute but very boring – even by Ally's standards. So that didn't go anywhere. Ally hadn't had many kisses but just from that one kiss with Austin... well, he could teach the other guys she'd kissed a thing or two.

And then there was what Trish said about Austin being jealous of Dallas. Dallas was cute but she didn't know him very well. And Ally did used to have a thing for brunettes but for some reason she was beginning to sway more towards blonds lately. She guessed that Austin didn't like Dallas but why would he be jealous? It's not as though him and Ally are dating or anything. Ally sighed,

"_And guys think _girls_ are confusing!"_

Now Ally was trying to work out what was going to happen next. She still had no idea how Austin felt about any of this. Sure, he had been the one to kiss her but Austin was the guys to do things on impulse – without thinking about it. Did he kiss her because of that or did he kiss her because he wanted something more? Did _Ally_ want something more?

Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear her head and arrange her thoughts. Austin was a great guy – he made her laugh and feel good and apparently he didn't have it in him to hurt her (he'd tried that once, never again). Sure he had a bad reputation but that was probably because no one had seen the side to him that Ally sees. She still wanted to find out more about the whole thing with his parents and do her best to help. Austin acted all tough but in the end, everyone needs their parents, right?

Thinking about it, Ally couldn't see any harm in becoming more than friends with Austin. It might actually be pretty good. If he asked her or brought it up, she wasn't sure what she'd say but she doesn't think she'd say no.

It was all well and good Ally thinking like this but what about Austin? She shook her head and told herself that she had to talk to Austin before she got her hopes up. He was the one who kissed _her_ so he's got some explaining to do. And he was going to explain whether he wanted to or not. Ally might not seem it, but she could be quite scary when she wanted.

* * *

Ally had a free period after lunch so she went in search of Austin. After checking some of his usual hang outs she went up to the roof. It pained her to break the rules but she had good reason (well, maybe not in the eyes of authority but in her eyes it was a good reason).

And there he was, eyes closed, soaking up the Miami sun looking peaceful. Well, apart from the slight frown on his face.

Normally he would've been fast asleep but his brain couldn't switch off. He too was thinking about the kiss. He initiated it so that had to mean something, right? Yes, Austin thought Ally was beautiful and smart and funny (in her own little way) – just generally an amazing girl. But did Austin want her to be his girlfriend? He was the opposite to Ally in the way that he normally liked blonds but now preferred brunettes – especially short ones with that angelic/innocent air about them. And something about being able to call Ally his _was_ a rather attractive thought. He started thinking about that,

"_My girlfriend, Ally Dawson. Hi, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ally Dawson. Have any of you met my girlfriend-"_

"Austin?"

The blond's eyes snapped open before he squinted as he adjusted to the bright sun after having his eyes shut for so long. Eventually he made out Ally's small figure standing over him, arms crossed looking very determined.

"Uh, hey Alls." Austin chuckled nervously.

"You better be careful otherwise you might get sunburn." There was the Ally he knew.

Austin rolled his eyes and stood up meaning that he was now towering over her. "Caring as ever, I see."

There was a silence then. It wasn't quite awkward but it was hardly comfortable.

"We need to talk." Ally said suddenly.

Austin nodded, "Yeah, I, uh, guess we do." he scuffed his shoe on the ground, not meeting her eye. What if she hated him now? He couldn't bear that. "How about we go to Sonic Boom?" he asked.

"No, my dad will be there." she paused, unsure whether or not to say what she wanted say. Eventually she decided it was worth a shot, "What about your place?"

Austin laughed, "Are you kidding me?" he then looked at her serious face and stopped laughing, "Oh, you're serious." Ally nodded. "C'mon Ally, you know that's a bad idea. Either or both of my parents will probably be there and I don't want you getting involved in all of _that_."

"What if I want to get involved?" Ally shot back confidently, looking him dead in the eye.

Austin was a little scared, "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" Ally shook her head and he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Why can't we just, I don't know, talk here?"

"I'd rather not be interrupted by the janitor yelling at us to get off the roof." Ally replied.

Austin sighed again in frustration, "Fine. C'mon." he walked past her to the exit.

"Now?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. Why? You afraid a teacher will catch you leaving school early with _me_?" he taunted jokingly.

Ally straightened up, "No, of course not. They don't _own _me." she said as she walked towards him, trying to ignore him as he laughed.

"I like Ally with a backbone." he said, still laughing, leaning against the door as he held it open for her.

Ally looked up at him as she went past him to get out the door. He held her gaze before she turned away to continue walking out the door, him following close behind.

They walked in silence side by side as they walked out of the school and to Austin's house. Probably saving the talking until they reached his house and were alone.

Eventually they reached the door to Austin's house. Austin himself had tensed up – Ally could tell he'd rather be anywhere else than right here right now, with her. But Ally didn't care, she wanted to see their 'messed up' relationship up-close. She did say she wanted to help but first she had to actually see what the problem was.

"Are you sure we can't go somewhere else?" Austin asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

Ally looked at him. For a small girl she had an insane glare.

"I'll take that as a no." Austin looked away.

"Are you going to open the door with your hands or are you trying to open it with your mind?" Ally asked impatiently.

Austin sighed before getting his keys out and opening the door, gesturing for her to go inside. She did and she was impressed – it was a really nice house. Really big too.

She felt a tug on her arm, "Let's go to my room before anyone knows we're here." Austin said as he ushered her to the stairs.

"Austin?" a female voice called. Austin cursed under his breath.

From the kitchen appeared a blond woman who Ally recognized as Austin's mom.

"I didn't think you'd be home so early." his mom said, to which Austin just shrugged.

Ally saw his mother's eyes flick over to her, "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

Seeing that Austin wasn't going to introduce her, Ally decided to do it herself.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." she stuck her hand out for her to shake.

His mom looked slightly surprised before she smiled back and shook her hand, "I'm Mimi Moon. Lovely to meet you Ally." This wasn't the kind of girl Austin normally brought home.

"Likewise." Ally grinned.

"Well, we got stuff to talk about. Let's go, Alls." Austin grabbed Ally's arm and tugged her up the stairs, but not without Ally shouting a polite "It was nice meeting you!".

"Your mom seems nice." Ally commented once they were in Austin's room (which was very cool by the way).

"Of course you'd think that." he rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed.

Ally decided to leave that subject for now and looked around his room.

"Wow, you really do love music." she said, glancing at all the instruments. A keyboard, some percussion, a drum kit and lots of guitars.

Austin shrugged. There was a pause. "So are we gonna talk or not?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Ally said. "Why did you kiss me?"

Austin sat up and thought before he spoke, "Because I wanted to."

"Really?" Ally asked, a little doubtful. She didn't have the greatest self-esteem.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" he got up and slowly walked towards her.

"Just because, I, uh, well, I," Ally stumbled over her words. Austin didn't normally make her so nervous. But then again, this wasn't really normal.

"Just because what? Just because you're beautiful and smart and have ignored everything you've ever heard about me and gave me the chance no one else ever has?" he was really close now.

"Uh, thanks?" Ally said. She wasn't really sure what to say.

Austin laughed and shook his head, "Y'know, before I wasn't really sure what to do but I think I know now."

"Huh?" Ally frowned, making Austin laugh again before ha took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Ally kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Well, at least she was pretty sure what Austin wanted now. And she was also sure that she knew what she wanted now. This felt right.

Austin pulled away but leant his forehead on hers, unable to keep the smile off his face. He didn't know how one girl could make him so happy but he didn't want to question it.

"Ally, might you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked.

Ally smiled back and giggled, "I might." she teased.

"I'll take that as a yes." Austin said before leaning back in to kiss her again. He was just glad he had at least _one_ good thing in his life right now.

**A/N: There you have it; AUSLLY! It's not the end of the story yet, he still has to reconcile with his parents and they have to graduate and stuff but they're together. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you all loved that – I'm actually pretty proud of this chap. I can actually see my writing getting better. I think it's cos I'm in a Higher English class and I'm in that mindset. Well, I'll let you all review now!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	17. Reactions

**A/N: Hey y'all! SOOO happy you loved the last chap so thanks for all the wonderful, amazing reviews! Singer103, Guests, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, AUSTINALLY FAN, xoRossxoRikerxo, MickeyMouseR5AA, Princess-Girl12, AnimeRoxx, Dakari Wolfe, CabbieLoverSAC22, Katherinelynch, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, aesham01, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, luvauslly, SwiftieWarriors13, mikamimi-R5, R5fan16, LoveShipper, queenc1, toritwilight504, geeksrchic, LovePeach16, UrxGORGEx, melitza253r.s, KctheKitty, VelvetFox16, alex, LokiGirl1996, Mj27, Kathy0518, and anyone else! So now they are together and in this chap they'll be going back to school... hmm, this should be good, right? How will they handle this? Will they even tell anyone? Oh and btw, they are not going to be all annoying and lovey-dovey, cos that's just too cheesy and I'm not really aiming for that. I do love cheese but not full on cliché if you know what I mean. Plus, I love banter. And I don't want them to loose their personalities just cos they're together and happy now. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin waited outside Ally's house with his hands in his pockets. He was going to walk her to school – yeah, so far he was turning out to be a pretty good boyfriend. He wished Ally would hurry up though, he was worried her dad might look out the window and see him standing there and... he wasn't sure he wanted to meet her dad first thing in the morning. He didn't even know if Ally had told her dad or not. His mom must have just assumed there was something going on. Either that or she thought he was just getting some nerd to do his homework (he tried that once. Ally gave a firm no and a scary glare) since she wasn't some tall, blond bimbo and therefore not the type he would normally bring home.

Austin had only had one proper girlfriend before, when he was 16. A girl called Cassidy. She was beautiful and funny and sweet. They went out for about a year when she had to leave due to her band getting a great musical opportunity in California. But it was a good break up. No hard feelings and they both felt they could move on. And they did. Last Austin heard was that Cassidy was in a happy relationship with some guy. He was happy for her. He had Ally now so he too was happy.

At last Ally came out of her house and smiled when she saw him standing there. He automatically smiled back as she walked up to him.

"Aw, you didn't have to walk me to school." Ally said as she reached him.

Austin shrugged before giving her a quick peck on the lips, "It's no hassle. Besides, you're my girlfriend now, it's my duty to make sure you arrive safely at school." he replied as they started walking hand in hand.

Ally let out a small laugh before she changed the subject. "What do you think everyone else at school will think?"

"I don't know. They might think it's a little strange at first. But to be honest, it's none of their business." Austin told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing she was a little worried.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we shouldn't rub it in their faces." Ally said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking down at her as they continued walking.

"Just that we shouldn't be, I don't know, making out on the lockers. And I'm not going to sit on your lap during lunch or class." she gave him a pointed look.

Austin chuckled, "You mean you don't want to act like how I used to act with all the other girls at school." he translated.

"Uh, yeah." Ally responded. She didn't want to say those exact word but that was pretty much it. From what she could tell, she wasn't just another of Austin's flings. Well, if she was, they'd be over and done with long ago. So if they were going to be serious, she didn't want them to come across as that annoying couple who looked like they were going through the puppy love stage – all hugs and kisses and the iconic yet irritating phone conversation that only consisted of the constant exchange of the phrase "No you hang up.".

"Alright. I guess that sounds reasonable. So to sum it up; we let people know we're dating but don't be too full-on." Austin summarised.

"Yeah. And please don't punch any guys that looks at me." Ally looked up at him.

"I won't." he said, like a child being told what to do and what not to do by their mother. "But if they touch you, then I can't make any promises."

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes.

Eventually they reached school. Still hand in hand, they walked up to the entrance, already receiving a few stares. It was already weird enough that the school's bad boy hung out with the newbie nerd but now they were _dating_?

They walked inside where there were a lot more people meaning a lot more eyes on them. Ally winced slightly as she felt the glare of nearly every girl on her. She knew this would happen but for all her life she let other people push her around and tell her what to do but this time she was in control. If she wanted to date Austin then she would! She was slightly comforted by the fact Austin was glaring back at some of them. That was one thing Ally really liked about having Austin by her side – she felt safe with him. She didn't have to worry about him not protecting her because he would – he wasn't the kind of person to let someone push him around and hurt someone he cared about. Nearly every other guy was scared of Austin so Ally hoped they wouldn't try anything because if they knew better then they would know that it wouldn't end well. For them, anyway.

They reached Ally's locker and she let go of his hand so she could open her locker and put some books in and take some out. He leaned against the locker next to hers as she did so and watched her.

"So how you finding all the attention so far?" he asked.

"A little uncomfortable." she replied, taking a last book out of her locker and putting it into her bag.

"Well, I'm sorry but, for selfish reasons, I'm going to have to make things a little more uncomfortable." he said, shutting her locker and pulling her in for a kiss.

At least Ally was now sure he wasn't embarrassed by her. She was a little worried that he wouldn't want to be known for dating someone like her – someone not popular.

Ally was close to breaking her little rule about being that annoying couple who made out against lockers when the clearing of a throat broke them apart.

"Please tell me this isn't real." the voice said and they turned around to see Trish with a disapproving look on her face.

"What's it to you, _frizzy_?" Austin glared at her.

Trish glared back, "Well Ally is my friend and I don't want her getting hurt."

Austin got a little defensive, "Well Ally is _my girlfriend_ and I don't want her getting hurt _either_."

"I am right here, guys." Ally interrupted them this time.

The bell then rang and people started clearing the hallway.

"C'mon Ally, let's get to class." Trish grabbed Ally by the arm and pulled her off to chemistry.

"OK. Bye Austin!" she called over her shoulder and heard a faint reply as Trish had pulled her quite a distance away from Austin. Damn this girl can move quick when she wants to.

They got to class and Ally pulled her arm out of Trish's grasp.

"Ow!" she rubbed her arm. "A little rough, don't you think?"

"Sorry, but this was urgent. You gotta tell me everything." Trish demanded as they sat down at their desk.

"But we should be listening to the teacher." Ally said, proving to Trish that Austin hadn't converted her or something and she was still herself.

"Ally, you and I both know you are way ahead of the class." Trish said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what I meant to say was that _you_ should be listening to the teacher." Ally was getting a little irritated now.

Trish just laughed, "Oh Ally, you really are hilarious. Anyway, care to explain how the hell you ended up as Austin Moon's girlfriend." she quizzed.

Ally smiled at that title; it did sound nice. "Well we kissed, then we realised we wanted to be more than friends and... here we are." Ally shrugged; it wasn't some juicy, dramatic story – it was actually pretty simple.

"So Austin actually said he wanted to go out with you?" Trish asked, still thinking there was something not quite right.

"He made the first move and he was the one who asked me to be his girlfriend. I honestly didn't think he'd ever be interested in someone like me but I know a liar when I see one and I could tell he was being genuine. It may sound crazy but it's true." the small brunette smiled to herself as she spoke about it.

"Wow." was all Trish said at first. She sighed before speaking again, "i guess I did see some signs that he liked you. I mean, he was _totally_ jealous of Dallas."

"Yeah, I still don't really get that." Ally said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ally, it's obvious! Dallas was flirting with you and, whether you realised it or not, you responded by giving him a dreamy look. Austin saw that and he did _not_ like it. He didn't want you to date Dallas because _he _wanted to date you and, well, now he is." Trish explained to her.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" she grinned dreamily. She then looked at Trish, "So you're not going to try and talk me out of this?"

"I'll see is he passes the test. But if he puts one foot wrong – he will pay." she said deviously.

"What test?" Ally asked.

"The Trish test." Trish smirked.

"Girls, unless you would like to continue your conversation in the principal's office, I would suggest you be quiet." Mr Shields spoke up.

"Sorry sir." Ally replied immediately.

"What could be more interesting than chemistry, I will never know." he said (very typical of a teacher to say that).

"They were probably talking about how Ally's dating Austin." some girl said, clearly not happy about that fact as she threw a quick glare over her shoulder.

For a second, Ally was sure she even saw Mr Shields raise his eyebrows as though not quite believing Austin would go out with a bright girl like Ally who was mature and had morals. In fact he couldn't quite believe that _Ally_ would go out with _him_. But that look quickly went away and he continued on with the lesson.

Ally blushed as she began scribbling down notes, ignoring any looks she was getting. _"Great, even the teachers are reacting like everyone else."_

**A/N: I hope that was OK. Sorry it's a few hours later than usual. But I am now on my summer holidays so, unless I get lazy, I should have more time to write and should be more prepared in future. I was kinda focussing on my other story cos I felt like writing a bit for that since I haven't in a while and I was running out or pre-written chaps. I ran out of them with this story ages ago so now I'm writing as I go along. Anyway, enough of that. That was just a few reactions there. And Trish came back! Did you like her bit? And that bit where the teacher was all "what could be better than chemistry." I bet everyone has had their teacher say that. It's really annoying, especially when it's a subject you hate and in your head you're thinking "Um, anything is better than this!" lol. So I hope you enjoyed that and please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	18. Free Speech

**A/N: Hey ho! Thanks so much for all the fab reviews! AUSTINALLY FAN, smileysteph, LoveShipper, butterflysecrets, xxdumbblondiexx, AustinAllyAuslly, Singer103, SwiftieWarriors13, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, R5fan16, jessicalovesleo, mikamimi-r5, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Katherinelynch, geeksrchic, toritwilight504, queenc1, AnimeRoxx, Frenchie12, melitza253r.s, Kathy0518, 20halleri, Acoustic Writer, IHeartMusic-2, sonnenplayera, Lovealotgirl27 and anyone else I may have missed out! I was really surprised that lots of you were interested in the whole Trish Test thing... to be honest, I hadn't put much thought in to that but now I know y'all are looking forward to it, I'll put a little something in there later on. So I can't really think of anything for this chap so I apologise cos it'll probs be short and shitty. Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally walked into her English class and almost had a heart attack when she saw Austin sitting there. Austin Moon was in class. Needless to say she was surprised to see him sitting there smirking at her.

"Uh, Austin?" she asked, walking up to him at his desk. How did he know she sat in the seat next to that one?

"Yes?" he continued smirking up at her – he knew he'd surprise her.

"What are you... am I dreaming or something?" she asked. She couldn't think of a reason why he would have to be in class.

"Aw, you dream about me? That's sweet." he said before getting up and surprising her again by kissing her, leaning back against the desk as he did so.

Ally was definitely surprised but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She felt quite rebellious which was quite a thrill for an avid rule-follower like her.

Apparently Ally had gotten a little lost in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Austin's lips on hers and one of his hands on her waist and the other in her hair. So lost she hadn't noticed that everyone had arrived in the class and the lesson was about to start.

"Mr Moon and Miss Dawson!" the teacher boomed making Ally spring apart from Austin, a blush appearing on her face. Austin on the other hand didn't seem bothered and just smiled to himself as Ally scurried to sit in her seat, muttering a million sorrys as she did so.

"Mr Moon, I do not appreciate the fact that you never turn up to my class and when you _do_ you fraternise with one of my best students." the teacher glared at Austin.

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants." was all Austin said in defence before he flopped down in his chair.

The teacher threw him one last glare before starting the lesson.

"What are you doing here?" Ally whispered to him.

"Just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend." Austin grinned, putting his arm around the back of her chair.

"Did you plan on getting me into trouble at the same time?" she whisper-yelled, clearly annoyed.

"No but it was mainly me who got into trouble – he loves you like every other teacher does so you don't have to worry." Austin tried to calm her down.

"Well, you could've told me." she folded her arms, not quite as annoyed as before.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise." he grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Yo, enough of the love fest." some guy from behind them remarked.

Austin turned around frowning, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Moon!" the teacher yelled but Austin didn't turn around, he was trying to win this stare down with this douche.

Ally saw this and whacked his arm, "Austin!" she whispered, making him turn around to face the teacher, who was _not_ happy.

He sighed, "I know, I know; detention." he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, you're not as stupid as you look." the teacher said mockingly.

Ally looked at the teacher in disgust, "How can you say that?"

The teacher looked down at Ally and frowned, "Excuse me, Miss Dawson?"

"You can't blame one single student for something that clearly involved another person and then call him stupid." she said, getting one of her waves of confidence.

"Are you telling me how to do my job, Miss Dawson?" he practically dared her.

"No, I'm just saying that you can't treat people like that. How do you _expect_ Austin to give you respect when you treat him like something stuck to the bottom of your shoe?" she said, louder than before. The class 'Ooohed' and mumbled things under their breath, enjoying the entertainment.

The teacher, whose name by the way was Mr Bransdon, looked like he was about to burst with anger. He snorted, "Clearly, getting involved with Mr Moon has had a bad effect on you, Miss Dawson."

"This has nothing to do with that! I just happen to know some manners and how to treat people!" this man was seriously getting on Ally's nerves! She never thought much of it before but now she saw he was actually incredibly ignorant and thought of the younger generation as nothing more than a bunch of time-wasters and trouble-makers.

A few members of the class cheered her on, making Mr Bransdon practically turn red in the face, while Austin just sat back and smirked.

"Moon! Dawson! To the principal's office!" he yelled, pointing towards the door.

It was only then that Ally had realised what she had done and her confidence washed away. She said nothing as she quietly slid out of the class with Austin behind her, walking with a careless swagger.

Once they were out the class Ally put her face in her hands as she walked, "Oh my god, what did I just _do_?" she groaned.

"You just kicked Bransdon's sorry ass." Austin laughed.

"_Why_?" Ally wailed. She then looked over at Austin, "What's got you so happy?"

He smiled, "I'm just incredibly proud of you. That was awesome! And you stood up for me. No one has ever done that before."

"Yeah, well that's nice but my dad is gonna kill me!" she exclaimed.

Austin went in front of her, making her stop in her tracks, "Hey, listen to me." he grabbed her hands and spoke to her in a calm and quiet voice, "Look, yes, you may get in a little trouble and your record may be tarnished ever so slightly." he could see she was about to start moaning again so he kept talking, "But no matter what happens, you have to know that what you did in there was amazing. You stood up not only for me and yourself, but everyone. Everything you said was right and everyone agreed with you. So don't let whatever punishment you get put down what you did, OK?" he cupped her face with his hands, making sure she was looking him in the eye.

Ally smiled and nodded, "OK."

Austin grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, softer than the previous ones and didn't last as long as he pulled away and then pulled her in for a hug.

They eventually pulled apart and Austin grabbed her hand, "Let's go see the principal."

Ally pouted but Austin laughed and pulled her along the corridor.

* * *

Ally kept her eyes down the whole time she was in the principal's office, too scared to look up. Her and Austin were sitting across the desk from Principal Martins, currently receiving a lecture and were awaiting their punishment.

"Now, Miss Dawson, since this is your first offence and you are one of my top students, I'll let you off with a warning. But in future I do suggest if you don't want this to become a regular occurrence you steer clear of Mr Moon over here." he gestured to Austin with his hand who narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"She can date who she wants." he snapped.

The principal raised his eyebrows, clearly unaware that they had become _that_ close and slightly regretting his decision to have Austin show her around. He shook his head, trying to remain professional despite his opinion on the pairs relationship. He noticed Ally still hadn't said anything.

"Do you have anything to say, Ally?" he asked her, in a less harsh voice.

She looked up for the first time, "Uh, I'm sorry?" she said innocently.

"You shouldn't have to apologise; doesn't this country encourage free speech?" Austin remarked.

The principal turned to him, "Yes Mr Moon, but there is a time and a place." he answered, clearly irritated.

"Well, I think back in that classroom was a perfectly acceptable time _and_ place." he shot back.

Principal Martins ignored his comment, "Moon, you have detention for the for the next 2 days. Miss Dawson, as I said before, you're getting let off with a warning. _This_ time."

Ally nodded her head, relieved that that was all she'd gotten.

"Can we go now?" Austin asked impatiently.

After a quick glare in Austin's direction, Principal Martins told them they could go.

Much to Principal Martin's surprise, it was Ally who grabbed Austin's hand as they walked out. He went to the door and peered out to see Austin throw his arm around Ally's shoulders and her arm go around his waist. He shook his head at the unlikely pair, "Teenagers." he muttered to himself.

**A/N: How was that? I actually had no idea it was going to go that was but I just let my fingers type away and boom! That's what came out. Did you like the bit with the principal? Just showing that despite the fact he is a professional man, he still has opinions on the students personal choices. And was anyone else cheering Ally on? Yeah, even as I was writing it I was like "Go girl!" haha. So I guess that was kinda a filler, not really sure but whatever. Review, anyone?**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	19. Dad Meet Austin

**A/N: Sup guys! You guys have been fab as usual so thanks! LoveShipper, melitza253r.s, omggkelly, randomfanfictioner577, E, DoodleDooo, TheYellowUmbrella-Auslly, binglebop, xxdumbblondiexx, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, smileysteph, SwiftieWarriors13, XxoMelodyGirloxX, Jackie is Grey, ilovebunnys, writermeAL, Guest, daddysgirl11, CabbieLoverSAC22, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, geeksrchic, ItsYaGirlTerTer, Michellelovesr5, R5fan16, butterflysecrets, TheGingerR5, Mj27, xoRossxoRikerxo, SmileyAuslly, Kriss, AUSTINALLY FAN, Kathy0518, queenc1, SweetCake773 and anyone else! Over 400 reviews?! MIND BLOWN! I love you guys! Well, everyone was cheering on Ally in the last chap. I didn't actually mean for it to be that big of a thing but your reactions were great! So I wasn't sure what to do with this chap and then it just came to me – Austin meets Ally's dad. It needed to happen sooner or later so I might as well do it now. Will they get on? Will Lester like Austin? I'm not gonna make it some big 'Lester hates Austin and doesn't want Ally near him' cos I just don't want it to go that way – it's been done so many times. Anyway, read on and I hope it's not too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally was nervous. Why? Well, let's see; her boyfriend was in her house while her dad, who did not even know she _had_ a boyfriend, was not in the house. They weren't doing anything but still.

"Ally will you just chill?" Austin interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at him, sitting comfortably on her sofa without a care in the world. "Does it really not bother you that my dad might find you here?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" he shrugged.

"He could go crazy and ban me from seeing you ever again?" Ally offered, wondering how he could be so cool about this – not many guys wanted to meet the girls dad.

"Pfft, that won't happen!" Austin waved his hand dismissively before actually looking worried. "That _won't_ happen, right?"

Ally sighed, "I don't know." she then cheered up a little, "But I think it's very sweet that you care."

Austin got cocky again, "It's one of my very attractive qualities." Ally did nothing in response except roll her eyes. "Now will you just relax and sit down?" Austin leaned forward to grab her hand and pull her down on the sofa next to him.

"Fine. But if my dad kills you, don't blame me." she said reluctantly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

So they sat there for a while, watching the TV and occasionally talking and stealing a kiss or two when they heard the door shut and Ally sprang up from the sofa and out of Austin's grasp. She looked down at Austin who was still on the sofa and slouching lower as if he was hiding.

"Oh, so _now_ you get scared?" she whisper-yelled.

Before he could even reply, Lester Dawson walked into the living room. "Hey Ally-cat." he greeted his daughter.

"Hi dad." she smiled, fidgeting with her hands as she subtly kicked Austin, who in response, groaned causing Lester's smiling face to turn suspicious at the sound. He was going to say something when Austin stood up from the sofa, coming into view.

"Uh, hi?" Austin gave a slight wave – he never really met the parents before in previous relationships but even when he had he was never this nervous. He just wanted Ally's dad to like him and allow Ally to date him because so far things were going well despite the fact it hadn't been that long.

"Hi... Ally? You never told me you'd have a friend over." Lester looked at Ally expectantly.

"Well, uh, I never actually knew Austin was going to come over – oh, dad, this is Austin by the way." she introduced them -Lester had heard about Austin but never actually met him (although Ally hadn't talked about Austin in a while; every time he asked about him, she got all weird and gave a quick answer before changing the subject).

"Ah, so this is the famous Austin that helped my little girl settle in." Lester smiled again, now knowing who he was. "I'm Lester."

"Good to meet you." Austin nodded, feeling better.

"It's nice that Ally has good friends." Lester continued grinning.

Ally shifted, "Uh, yeah, dad, about that." she paused before continuing, "Austin isn't my _friend_."

Lester frowned in confusion, "So you're bringing home people who aren't your friends? Is that something all the kids are doing now?" he asked.

"No dad." Ally shook her head, "He's not _not_ my friend but I just don't call him my friend anymore." Ally tried to explain, making it sound very complicated.

"Huh?" both Lester _and_ Austin questioned. Ally turned to look at Austin over her shoulder, giving him a look which he eventually understood, "Oh, I get it now."

Ally shook her head before turning back around to face her dad, who still looked confused, "I don't get it."

"OK dad, what I mean is that Austin and I are... well we're..." she closed her eyes and decided to just spit it out. "He's my boyfriend."

She opened one eye to look at her dad who hadn't said anything before she opened her other eye.

"Well, that's um... new." was all Lester could think of to say.

"New? Is that all you're gonna say?" Ally asked.

"Well I don't often have to deal with this situation." Lester said quietly to Ally but Austin still heard.

"Dad!" she said through clenched teeth, getting embarrassed.

Austin stepped forward, deciding he should say something, "Look, Lester, I'm not really good with this kind of thing but I really want to date Ally and I'd appreciate it if you'd, y'know, let me?"

Before Austin had started his mini-speech, Ally was waiting to mentally face palm but it actually wasn't that bad – surely her dad couldn't say no to that face!

"Well," Lester started after studying Austin for a moment, "from what I've heard, you've been very good to Ally – despite the reputation you apparently have. So... I guess I can't think of a reason why you can't so... sure."

Austin and Ally's faces broke out into a grin and Ally hugged her dad.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

Lester then held his hand out to Austin for him to shake, which he did but Lester spoke to him quietly as he did, "Just, look after her, will you?"

Austin nodded, "Course." before he let go of his hand.

"So Ally, don't you have a shift at Sonic Boom?" Lester asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll just go now then." she said with a sigh.

"You can take Austin with you." Lester added, seeing Ally's face.

Ally grinned, "OK." she grabbed Austin's hand and they walked out the door.

As soon as they got out the door Ally sighed a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god that went well."

"C'mon, everybody loves me – of course it went well." Austin said, smirking.

"Your head is _way_ too big." Ally laughed before they walked to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"If you're going to be here then could you at least help with something?" Ally crossed her arms as she looked at Austin who was sitting on the counter, messing around with a guitar.

"I don't work here." Austin said, not looking up from the guitar as he played some chords.

"So? You sitting there playing with the merchandise isn't in any way productive." Ally replied.

"I prefer to call it; _testing_ the merchandise." Austin grinned cheekily.

Ally laughed and slapped his arm lightly, "Why don't you at least try and charm the customers into buying some stuff?"

"Or I could just charm _you_." he grinned before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Sadly, before they could get too carried away, Trish and Dez walked in.

"Whoa, do you guys ever stop?" Trish complained, covering up her eyes.

Ally pulled away, much to Austin's disappointment. "Sorry Trish. And Dez?" she added, confused as to why Dez was here.

Austin turned around at this, "Dez? What're you doing here?" he hopped off the counter to greet his friend.

"Well, since you and Ally are always together and I wanted to hang out with you and Trish wanted to hang out with Ally, it just made sense." Dez shrugged before speaking to Trish, "See? I told you the Love Whisperer would know where they are!" he said, turning his head and whispering the 'love whisperer' part.

"We're not _always_ together." Ally protested.

"We sort of are." Austin said to her.

"Whatever. Well, you're here now so let's hang out." Ally changed the subject.

"What? With _him_?" Trish pointed at Dez, disgusted.

"Quit whining Trish." Ally told her friend.

**A/N: SORRY it's late and had an ending that didn't seem like a good ending but here you go! And I hope you liked it! Lester was OK with Austin, that was good, Auslly and you got Dez saying 'Love Whisperer'; what more could you want? Lol. Isn't it sweet how Austin actually really wants to date Ally? If you liked it please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	20. New Friendship

**A/N: Heyoooo! Thanks SO much for all the fabulamazing reviews! SwiftieWarriors13, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, randomfanfictioner577, LoveShipper, AustinAllyAuslly, justingbissosweet, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Singer103, xoRossxoRikerxo, melitza253r.s, RubyMae16, geeksrchich, Actress Anna, launi9, Kathy0518, SuckerForRomance0156, aesham01, Jackie Is Grey, butterflysecrets, CabbieLoverSAC22, ItsYaGirlTerTer, toritwilight504, binglebop, queenc1, writermeAL and anyone else! Well in this chap, I though I'd just continue it on kind of and have the four of them hanging out – bringing the four together and all that. Hopefully their should be some random Dez stuff, some sarcasticly Trish moments and some Auslly thrown in there too. Pretty chilled out chap. I'm going to my Gran's tomorrow for her 90th so that's why I'm updating today. Well, I hope this is good and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally had closed up the shop a little early – there weren't many customers and Trish, Dez and Austin were messing around because they were bored and wouldn't stop complaining. They were now all up in the practice room. This was the first time they had all hung out together.

"Is Dez's presence only disturbing _my_ ora?" Trish asked, still irritated at having to spend time with Dez.

"Trish, you don't believe in all that 'ora' stuff. And stop being so rude!" Ally scolded her friend.

"Yeah Trish. Did it ever occur to you that I have _feelings_?" Dez put his hand on his heart, wounded.

"Of course. Just not human feelings." Trish shot back with a fake smile.

"I will never understand you guys." Austin shook his head as he played with Ally's hair.

"And _I_ will never understand _you_ guys." Trish replied, gesturing to Austin and Ally, sitting on the same beanbag, Austin slouched slightly further back than Ally – Ally wasn't a sloucher.

"What's to get, frizz-ball?" Austin snapped at her.

"Ally, _please_ remind me – wait, no, please _tell_ me why you're dating him?" Trish ignored Austin and spoke to Ally.

Ally looked at Austin, "I have my reasons."

Austin smirked and leaned forward to kiss her but Trish spoke up, "Please no more kissing!"

Austin glared at her again and instead placed a kiss on Ally's shoulder before leaning back again.

"I think it's sweet, y'know; young love. It reminds me of Barbara and Leonard." Dez smiled wistfully,

"Aw, were they some people you knew?" Ally asked smiling.

"No, my old pet pigeon and my stuffed pony." Dez said in an obvious tone.

They all looked at him weirdly and then Austin spoke, "Oh yeah, I remember that. What happened to the pigeon again?"

"He flew away. But he took Barbara the pony with him, so it's not all bad." Dez shrugged.

Trish tapped Dez on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, "You have issues!" she exclaimed in his face.

"And _you_ have bad breath. Would you like a mint? Guess what flavour it is?" Dez offered, oblivious to the insult.

"Mint?" Ally answered his question.

"Correct! How did you guess? You're so good at that, Ally!" Dez praised happily.

"Uh, thanks. I guess it's just a gift." Ally replied, wondering what planet he came from.

"Yeah, Dez, she's psychic!" Austin whispered the last part, messing with his ginger friend.

Dez gasped and was about to get really excited when he calmed himself down before whispering to Ally, ""Don't worry, Alls, you're secrets safe with me." before he gave an obvious wink.

"Don't encourage him!" Trish wailed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Can we change the topic now?" Austin asked, hoping to move onto a topic of conversation that hopefully wouldn't involve Trish and Dez arguing – Trish looked like she was going to kill him.

"That sounds good." Ally agreed quickly. "How about... movies?" she suggested.

"OK, has anyone been the movies lately?" Trish asked, trying to calm herself down (this involved not even looking at Dez).

"No." Ally frowned – well this wasn't the start of a good conversation. The frown then left her face and she turned to Austin, "Oh! We should go sometime. I mean, we haven't even been on a date yet."

At this, Trish and Dez started laughing to themselves quietly.

"Hey! What are you two laughing at? At least we're _in_ a relationship." Austin shot at the two giggling teens before he spoke to Ally with a smile as he took her hand, "Yeah, we should."

They were smiling at each other when they heard a sniff. Confused, they looked over to see Dez almost tearing up like a girl watching The Notebook. Trish shut him up by whacking him upside the head.

"That felt good." she said after, making them all laugh as Dez sat rubbing his head. Maybe the four of them hanging out could become a regular thing – it was actually pretty fun.

**A/N: So nothing really interesting there but it was a pretty fun chap, right? The start of a new friendship, I guess. Some cute Auslly moments too and we will get to see their first date soon! :D So that's something to look forward to! I hope you liked that! I'm updating today cos I'm going to my Gran's tomorrow for her 90th birthday so I just had to update. Please reivew!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	21. First Date

**A/N: I'm baaackk! I had a great time at my Gran's and your reviews made me smile even more! So thanks! I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, SwiftieWarriors13, binglebop, LoveShipper, Mj27, AgirlAndHerPen, brennan1299R5, RauraIsAdorkable, writermeAL, IHeartMusic-2, RAURAMENTTOBE, Jackie is Grey, R5fan16, xoRosxoRikerxo, geeksrchic, mari, xxdumbblondiexx, butterflysecrets, queenc1, Midnightstar-and-Echosong and anyone else! Well in this chap we're gonna see Austin & Ally have their first date. Yay! It's not gonna be like a huge romantic gesture but just the fact that it's their first date and Austin is making a real effort so it's just... sweet. And I want something to happen at the end that should be unexpected. So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally sat in in her living room staring at the clock. She was wearing a pretty blue dress, some heels **(A/N: I'm not a fan of describing clothes so you can imagine whatever dress you like :) )** as she waited for Austin – he was going to take her on their first date. She didn't know why she was nervous, her and Austin had been going out for a little while now – they just hadn't done the 'going out' bit yet. They were going to a nice restaurant that Ally had mentioned that she liked. It was a win-win for both of them – Ally got to go to one of her favourite restaurants and Austin got to eat food.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and straightened out her dress before going to answer the door. She took one last deep breath before she opened the door to find Austin standing there in the closest thing to a suit you're gonna get him in – black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black suit jacket. Not forgetting his chains.

"Hi." she said, unable to keep the grin from forming on her face.

"Hey beautiful." he grinned leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." she nodded, smiling as he took her hand.

* * *

"The food here is _so_ good!" Ally moaned after she swallowed a bit of her meal.

"I know, amazing." Austin agreed with his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Austin don't speak with your mouth full." Ally scolded.

He swallowed, "I was agreeing with you, does it really matter whether or not my mouth was full?"

"It does when we're in a nice restaurant and other people are looking." Ally shot back.

"No one is looking, they're all too busy enjoying _their_ amazing food." Austin replied.

"Fine, I'll let you off since you have a point." Ally gave in and smiled.

"You're so understanding." Austin said jokingly, cracking a smile.

A moment passed before Ally spoke again, "This is really nice."

"Yeah, it is. I always thought that these restaurant dates would be boring but that's probably cos the other girls I went out with didn't really have the brains to carry out a decent conversation." Austin replied.

"That's a little rude to those other girls, don't you think?" Ally asked as she put a small mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Why are you defending them?" Austin asked.

"I guess I agree that they're not bright sparks but that doesn't mean you should talk about them like that." Ally defended them.

"You can be _way_ too nice sometimes." Austin chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ally grinned, giggling a little too.

"So, written any more songs lately?" Austin started up a new conversation.

"A little." Ally replied looking down – she always got shy when talking about her music because it was her little secret.

"Y'know you're really good." Austin told her – this time without a mouthful of food.

"Thanks." she blushed as she spoke bashfully.

"Why don't you, I don't know, _share_ your talent?" Austin suggested, taking a sip of his soda.

"It just seems more special when it's more... personal, I guess. And only people I'm really close with know so that makes it more special." she shrugged as she spoke softly while giving Austin a smile.

"So, who else knows? Apart from me." Austin asked, feeling quite honoured that he was one of the few people Ally shared this with.

"Well, my mom and dad, obviously and I think one or two really old friends that I knew years ago from one of the old schools I went to. Not many, really." Ally counted off on her fingers.

"Wow, so I'm like, a part of a special group?" Austin grinned to himself.

Ally laughed, "You could say that."

They continued talking and laughing on their date and enjoying the food – as far as first dates go, it was pretty darn good.

"Austin?"

Both Austin and Ally turned to see where the voices came from and when they did, Austin immediately frowned.

"Mom. Dad."

**A/N: Ooooo, cliffhanger! Again, sorry it was short but I'm just not too good at the whole long chapters thing – I couldn't think of anything else to happen either apart from them meeting up with his parents so then I thought I'd make a cliffy out of it. Oh! And I watched Teen Beach Movie... I FREAKING LOVED IT! I don't think I'll ever grow out of Disney Channel movies, they are the BEST! and Ross looked soooo hot ;P Well, if you liked that, review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	22. Hate Being Wrong

**A/N: Good day young ones! Glad you all liked the last chap and are intrigued to find out what happens next! So thanks! And nearly 500 reviews?! OMG EXCUSE ME WHILE I FREAK OUT! I love you guys! RaimiLovesDisney, Singer103, SwiftieWarriors13, launi9, binglebop, xDefinitelyMex, justinbissosweet, Guests, AnimeRoxx, Danibobani23 (thanks for the really sweet review!), writermeAL, UPDATE, XxoMelodyGirloxX, ItsYaGirlTerTer, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, AustinAllyAuslly, rauraauslly, melitza253r.s, SmileyAuslly, sallyj.5555, R5AAFan, butterflysecrets, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, LoveShipper, xoRossxoRikerxo, Kathy0518, queenc1 and anyone else! Well, yes it was Austin's parents and he is not happy about it. Austin's mum has sort of met Ally but neither parents know that he has a girlfriend or that he isn't such a bad boy anymore. So this should be interesting, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Mom. Dad."

Ally sat awkwardly as she looked between Austin and his parents – Austin looked, well, pretty angry and pissed off and his parents... his mom looked like she didn't want to be there and his dad didn't look angry but he hardly looked pleased.

"Austin. What are you doing here?" his dad asked, rather coldly.

"I'm on a date, so if you wouldn't mind..." the blond said irritated, gesturing for his parents to leave.

"Oh, Ally, is it?" Mimi spoke up, smiling politely at Ally.

"Yeah. Hi again." Ally replied in the same tone with a smile.

"You two have met?" his dad interjected.

"Oh, yes. Austin brought Ally home one day so we met briefly. I didn't know that they were dating though..." Mimi drifted off, looking between the two.

"We weren't together when you guys met." Austin grumbled, wishing this would end.

"Oh." Mimi said, pausing before speaking again, "So when did you get together?"

"A few minutes _after_ you met." he said, playing with his napkin.

"I see." was all Mimi said before there was a silence.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Austin asked, still not bothering to look at them.

"Well it's a restaurant, so taking a stab in the dark, we're here to eat." his dad said sarcastically.

Austin simply rolled his eyes which Ally found very rude, so she kicked him under the table, causing his face to scrunch up as he groaned in pain.

"Well, sir, my name is Ally and you are...?"

"Mike Moon, nice to meet you. You're manners haven't rubbed off on Austin, have they?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ally laughed, "Well, I'm trying." Austin simply looked at her bluntly yet slightly pissed off as his parents started laughing with her. **(A/N: I wasn't sure how to describe that look – my mind went blank. Just that look where you're like 'Haha, very funny')**

"I like this girl." Mike laughed, giving his son a hard slap on the back, causing Austin to slightly choke on his drink which he had just taken a sip of before he turned to look back at his dad, glaring, still not happy about them laughing at his expense.

"Yes well, this is _very_ nice but would you mind leaving now?" Austin fully turned to look at his parents, gesturing with his head for them to leave and fast.

"Alright but our table is just over there so we won't be far. Have fun on the rest of your date." Mimi smiled. It was strange; normally she was quite scared of her son be he seemed to have... lost his edge or something. She got the feeling that he wouldn't do anything that Ally wouldn't like or be upset by.

They both walked away and Austin let out a huge sigh and put his face in his hands.

"Your parents are so nice!" Ally smiled, blissfully taking a bite of her food.

"That was so embarrassing." Austin mumbled into his hands.

"Yeah, but that's their job. No parent is awesome and cool and practically like a sibling. I mean, yeah it can sometimes feel like that but at the end of the day they will always be your embarrassing parents." Ally told him.

Austin didn't say anything, he just looked down as he played with his food before mumbling a "Whatever."

Ally chuckled, "You hate being wrong, don't you?"

"What? And you _like_ being wrong?" he shot back, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Well, no but since I think rationally and am responsible I am often more right than I am wrong so that's not much of a problem for me." Ally said, almost smug. "But that's not the point. The point is that sometimes you have to accept you were wrong and just, move on. Y'know, be the grown up." Ally finished with a shrug, going back to her meal.

"OK, I have a couple of questions. First off – what am I wrong about? And second – I am too a grown up!" he practically whined the last part.

"OK, well the last part, wasn't actually a question, more of a complaint. And you were wrong about your parents." Ally said to him.

"How was I wrong about my parents?" Austin crossed his arms – for once finding something more interesting than his food.

"C'mon Austin! Give me one reason why you hate your parents and how they are bad people." Ally challenged him.

Austin opened his mouth to answer but ended up just opening and closing his mouth due to the fact he couldn't actually think of a good reason ("They just are!" isn't exactly a valid reason).

"See!" Ally exclaimed. "You're gonna end this whole stupid thing with your parents sometime soon."

"Oh yeah? _Make_ me." Austin dared, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh I will." Ally said lowly, actually scaring Austin a little.

Austin said nothing before he pouted and went back to his meal, "You're mean." he grumbled, glaring at his plate as he ate.

Ally smiled smugly to herself, "I think by 'mean' you mean _awesome_." she grinned.

Austin chuckled as he looked up and shook his head, "No."

Ally gasped jokingly as she threw her napkin at him before breaking out into laughter herself.

Thankfully the rest of their date ran smoothly.

**A/N: Well, that went... strangely well, right? So at some point in the next few chaps, Austin will make up with his parents – Ally will make sure of that haha. She just really wants him to make things right between them – she's a good person like that. Did you find it quite funny, that chap? I tries to add in a little humour – Austin acting like a big kid, Ally trying to be cool, them all laughing about Austin etc etc. Well, hope you liked it! Review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	23. Grow Up!

**A/N: Greetings! So happy with all the amazing reviews! I now have over 500 reviews... so speechless! You guys are so so so amazing! Meme Allie 2012 rocks, Amy, Nora, Booklover72, HawaiiBeachBum, Guests, Singer103, SwiftieWarriors13, Danibobani23, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Randi1403, writermeAL, Jackie is Grey, lAuNi9, SmileyAuslly, RauraIsAdorkable, butterflysecrets, Sara, ItsYaGirlTerTer, melitza253r.s, R5fan16, tyler tielor, LoveShipper, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, RaimiLovesDisney, Kathy0518, nutta2001, queenc1, xoRossxoRikerxo and anyone else! Well in this chap, I'm gonna have the four friends hanging out again. After some banter, they're gonna bug Austin about his whole parents situation. And he will eventually make up with his parents. He's just stubborn and still upset at the whole thing when he was younger when they lost their jobs, started fighting and basically ignored him (that was all in chapter 3 btw). So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Dez, how did you get your foot stuck in the bucket anyway?" Ally questioned, looking at the ginger boy who stood, tapping his foot... which was stuck in a bucket.

"I was giving it my special bucket test. Duh!" Dez said in an obvious tone.

"OK... why?" Ally asked again – he really did puzzle her.

"What good is a bucket is it breaks when you put your foot in it?" Dez told her, putting his hands on his hips.

Well, first off; _why_ would you put your foot in it anyway? And second; if it breaks, then your foot wouldn't be stuck in the bucket any more." the small brunette raised her eyebrow.

Dez opened his mouth to say something before going over what she had said in his head and realising she had a point. He then just froze, knowing his argument was now invalid. He didn't know what to do so he just huffed, "Well it's _my_ test and this bucket passed with flying colours so I don't see why you're hurting it's feelings by telling it that it deserves no prize for being the exemplary, stable, strong minded bucket it is!" he then stormed off to the other side of the store to sulk... well, it was more of a hobble due to the bucket _still_ being on his foot.

Ally watched him as he went, not quite sure what just happened. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Trish and Austin, muffling their hysterical laughter behind their hands after finding that whole conversation hilarious.

"Am I the only one that is concerned for him?" Ally said to them.

"I gave up on that a long time ago." Austin shrugged, still grinning.

"I don't even like the dude." Trish added.

Ally sighed, before letting out a small laugh – it was pretty funny.

"So, how did your first date go?" Trish asked them.

"It was great!" Ally chirped.

"Until my stupid parents showed up." Austin grumbled, playing around with the guitar he had in his hands as he sat on one of the steps that led up to the practice room.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." Trish said.

"It wasn't really that, but more the fact that Austin can't stand his parents for some stupid, unknown reason." Ally glared lightly at Austin.

"What's up with your parents?" Trish asked.

"Oh, are we gonna go over _that_ again?" they turned round to see Dez had joined them – his foot bucketless.

"What happened to the bucket?" Ally asked him.

"It broke! Can you believe it? It got disqualified." he replied.

Ally nodded slowly, before changing the subject back to Austin and his parents, "So, you know why Austin hates his parents?"

"Yeah, I actually think it's pretty stupid now they're not in that situation any more but Austin is a stubborn one." Dez said.

"Thanks man, why don't you just tell the story for me?" Austin asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Dez, not hearing this, opened his mouth as though about to begin the tale when Austin spoke up again, "Dude, I was being sarcastic!" Dez nodded in understanding.

"Well, what is the story then? I'm guessing whatever the reason is what made you into the stupid idiot you are now." Trish said to Austin who glared at her.

"Can we talk about something else?" Austin moaned, hating this attention – he didn't like people knowing his private business. He liked to keep himself to himself.

"No." the other three said in unison.

Austin sighed and looked down at the guitar in his hands – not wanting to make eye contact whilst talking about his past.

"When I was about 12, my parents both lost their jobs. And with having no money, they got really stressed and they were under a lot of pressure with trying to pay the bills and stuff. And as things got tougher they started arguing – all the time about every little thing. Sometimes they even argued about me. I guess that upset me but I was just kinda happy they remembered who I was since they pretty much ignored me during that time – too busy scraping together every penny they could to notice I was alive.

"That was around the time I started acting up – causing trouble. I gotta say though, once I started, I actually found it fun. See, when I became a bad boy and trouble-maker, people noticed me. People loved me. Guys thought I was awesome, girls thought I was hot; obviously." Austin smirked at this comment, while the others rolled their eyes before he continued. "Anyway, by the time my parents started to get back on track, I was stuck in my ways. And I never forgave my parents because during that time I felt... I don't know, neglected, ignored, unimportant... And my parents couldn't stand the way I was acting or my attitude. They still can't. But they just... hurt me during that time. I just felt alone and like they didn't care..." Austin paused then, lost in his thoughts. He let out another sigh, "So it's my parents fault I'm like this." he concluded.

"You're saying it's your parents fault that they lost their jobs?" Ally asked him.

"Well, no but just because they were unemployed didn't mean they had to ignore me." Austin frowned.

It was Ally's time to sigh as she sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Austin."

Austin smiled and leaned his head on Ally's, "It's fine. And hey, I'm doing pretty good right now, right?"

Ally looked back up at him and grinned, "Yeah, you are." they smiled at each other. But then Ally went and ruined the moment, "You're still gonna have to sort all this out and make up with them, y'know."

Austin frowned, "What?"

"Look, I know that you got hurt but I'm sure they didn't mean to make you feel that way. I bet they don't even know you feel like that. So you just gotta tell them because this whole thing is just getting ridiculous now." she told him, trying not to sound too harsh.

Austin was about to protest but Trish spoke up, "Look, blondie! Even I have to admit I'd be pissed with my parents if they didn't pay attention to me when I was younger but come _on_! You're 18 years old and you're acting like a toddler who's upset their parents didn't get them the action figure they wanted for Christmas. So what I'm basically saying is; grow up!" Trish exclaimed.

Austin stared at her before commenting, "Wow. I feel sorry for your future kids."

Now it was Dez's turn to voice his opinion, "OK, I guess Trish has a point – a very cruel and harsh point – but a point none-the-less. I've been your best friend for years and at first I understood your attitude towards your parents but now it's just gone on a little too long. It's time to move on... And I don't want your mom to stop making me those cookies every week." Dez added after his moment of wisdom. Trish and Ally looked at him strangely, "What? His mom makes good cookies and she loves how much I love them."

"Are you guys gonna bug me about this until I do something about it?" Austin asked them.

"Yes." they said, again in unison.

Austin looked at them all before giving in, "Alright! But no promises that everything is gonna work out perfect." he warned.

"At least you'll have tried." Ally smiled, snuggling into his side.

**A/N: Another chap done and dusted! I hope you liked it; we got to see a vulnerable side to Austin. It's not a really dramatic story but he's an only child and despite the fact he's kind of considered popular, he's pretty much a loner – not hanging out with a big group of people, preferring to go off on his own and stuff – he doesn't actually have that many people in his life. But he has Ally now and – despite the bickering – Trish can be considered his friend so he rally is growing up. Plus, I'm just really bad at writing bad boy characters especially when they're not bad in the show. Sarcastic and sometimes cruel comments with the occasional fight are as far as I can go. And, I have to admit... I ain't too sure where this story is headed. In fact, it's been like that for quite a while but several chaps later and here I am! I'm literally making this up as I'm going along now. But you guys are loving it and that's good enough for me! I don't give up on stories cos it annoys me when other authors do it (no offence! Sorry!) so I'm just gonna muddle through and think of stuff to happen. I have an idea of the ending though, so that's a plus. Anyway, review if you liked it!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX**


	24. Most Important Thing

**A/N: Yello good people! Thanks you sooooo much for all the amazing reviews! You guys are so unbelievable! SmileyAuslly, Call-me-Nicole, HawaiiBeachBum, AnimeRoxx, AUSTINALLY FAN, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393, Meme Allie 2012 rocks, Singer103, SwiftieWarriors13, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, binglebop, fabina1324, LoveShipper, Kathy0518, launi9, queenc1, justinbissosweet, Jackie is Grey, Randi1403, ItsYaGirlTerTer, melitza253r.s, xoRossxoRikerxo, Danibobani23, tyler tielor, Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction, butterflysecrets, Booklover72, IHeartMusic-2 and anyone else! Sorry this is a little late btw, I kinda forgot lol. So, in this chap, Austin is gonna talk to his parents... not entirely willingly but he does it none-the-less. And I'm not gonna write the story out again cos that'd be like 3 times so it's gonna get annoying. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Austin was pacing at the top of his stairs. He was going to talk to his parents just like Ally wanted him to but he was trying to prolong it. He hated giving in but being a guy he liked the idea of being mature and proving he was an adult. And he wanted to do it for Ally – this was one thing she was asking him to do. _One thing_. So he was going to do it.

He took in one last deep breath before going down the stairs – slowly. He walked into the living room, seeing both his parent were sitting watching some boring property show. They looked up as he walked in the room but then looked back at the TV, figuring he wasn't going to talk to them.

Austin sat down on the arm of one of the chairs, took in another deep breath before he spoke, "We need to talk."

Mike and Mimi looked over at their son, curious. Mike raised his eyebrow, "About...?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "You guys know what I'm talking about."

"Well, we sort of do but it would help if you gave us your input." Mimi said.

Austin shut his eyes, not quite believing he was giving in like this. But he said he would do it, so he's gonna do it. So he opened his eyes, though not looking at them, and told his side of the story; of how he felt alone when he was 12 and has resented his parents ever since.

He eventually finished the story, his eyes had been trained on his fidgeting hands the whole time. When he stopped talking the room went silent, his parents going over what he'd just said in their heads.

Austin couldn't bare to look at them, unsure of what expressions their faces would hold. Instead, he felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked up to see his mom, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Austin, we are so _so_ sorry. We had no idea you felt that way. Oh god, I feel like a terrible mother!" Mimi cried, putting her face in her hand while still keeping her other arm around Austin.

Mike stood up, walking over to his wife and son, "Austin, why didn't you say anything?"

Austin shrugged, "Too stubborn. Had it in my head that you didn't really care. I thought you just thought I was a waste of time."

"Don't you ever think that! You're our son and the most important thing in our lives!" Mimi told him.

"Really?" Austin asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Mike patted him on the shoulder.

A beat passed before Mike spoke up again, "So, what suddenly made you talk to us?"

"Well, Ally kept pestering me and I said that I'd do it and, well, here I am." he explained.

"I guess we'll have to thank Ally then." Mimi smiled. "Because we're going to try and work through this OK? We've gone too long without a son."

Austin looked at his mom and his dad and sighed, "Alright." he gave in with a small smile and giving his mom a light hug.

**A/N: Sorry, that was kinda a weird ending in the way that it didn't seem quite like an end but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, Austin finally talked to his parents! Yay! It was quite sweet too I think. Sorry it was so so short, I'm just trying to drag out this story. So, can't think of anything else to ramble on about here so please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	25. Don't Be Modest

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks guys soooo much for the reviews! Tori, Gordana, SwiftieWarriors13, HawaiiBeachBum, xXPassMeByR5Xx, teenwolflover16, RaimiLovesDisney, LoveShipper, xoRossxoRikerxo, binglebop, justinbissosweet, Kathy0518, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Danibobani23, athena-gia-ma'at, Singer103, SmileyAuslly, toritwilight504, Jackie is Grey, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, queenc1, ItsYaGirlTerTer, butterflysecrets, PassMeBy, ravekittie69, writermeAL, Booklover72 and anyone else! Well, Austin is gonna tell his friends that he made up with his parents so it's kind of another friends hanging out chap and I'll try my best to put Auslly in there :) But I seriously gotta think of wrapping this up soon cos I'm just writing shit right now and going on and on about nothing. OK, well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were hanging out in the Melody Diner in one of the booths. Austin and Ally sitting one side, Austin with his arm resting behind Ally, and Trish and Dez on the other side. They were a strange bunch and you never would've imagined them together. First off you have Trish, the outgoing Latina who liked to make her presence and opinion known. Then there was Dez, the crazy red-head who had a funky sense of style and puzzled everyone who met him. Then Ally was the quiet and smart one, who somehow ended up winning the heart of the school's bad boy. Which brings us to Austin, who hates school, is somehow popular without really hanging out with the whole popular group but who also seems to have mellowed out and isn't as much of a rebel since he met Ally. Weird, but in a way it seemed to work.

"..and then I realised my hair had been on my head the whole time!" Dez concluded some weird story about... actually, not so sure what it was actually about but that's how most of Dez's stories were.

"Wow, really? You sure it didn't leave your head for just a moment but then came back before you could even realise it?" Trish asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dez, not noticing, replied, "That is a very good and valid point, Trish. But in case you don't already know this – it's impossible for your hair to actually _leave_ your head in the first place." he said in an obvious tone.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Oh, wow, my mind is completely blown from this new information – I seriously did not know that." Trish dead panned.

"OK, well, nice story Dez." Ally said, trying to move the conversation along.

"Yeah." Austin agreed, having the same idea as Ally, "So, guess what I did."

"Ew! Too much info guys!" Trish scrunched up her face as she looked at Austin... and Ally.

Austin looked confused for a second before he caught on, "No! Trish, I said guess what _I_ did not guess what _we_ did."

"Oh, sorry." Trish shrugged while Ally went bright red.

"So, ol' buddy ol' pal, what _did _you do?" Dez question.

"I talked to my parents." he replied, playing with the straw in his glass of soda.

"Really? What happened?" Ally asked eagerly.

"It went... well." Austin answered.

"See! It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, right?" Ally raised an eyebrow, enjoying being right.

"No, I guess not. It was weird though – my mom kept crying and hugging me and my dad wasn't frowning at me." Austin didn't look up at Ally – he didn't really want to see her smug smile as she was in fact right about this.

"What happened to the old, rebellious, barely has any feelings Austin Moon?" Trish asked, smirking a little.

"What's that supposed to mean? And what do you mean 'no feelings'?" Austin quizzed.

"I mean since you've been with Ally you're not even a bad boy anymore – just a lazy student. And the feelings thing, I just meant that before you only seemed to be either bored, angry or happy in a cruel way and now you're basically just normal." Trish explained.

"Uh, a little harsh." the blond replied.

"_Anyway_, what's happening now?" Ally asked, getting back to the original topic.

"We're working on it." Austin shrugged. He then smiled as he turned to Ally, "And, it's all thanks to you."

"Aw, I wouldn't say _all_ thanks to me." she said bashfully.

"Hey, don't be modest." Austin said before leaning in and kissing her. They reluctantly pulled away when they heard Trish making barfing noises and Dez saying "Aw." which was a little awkward. Austin then wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders and pulled her a little closer.

"See, I find this stuff cute in movies but in real life it is not my thing." Trish shook her head.

"Ah, Trish. Scared of the human emotions, are we?" Dez questioned.

"I will hurt you." Trish glared.

"That's it, confront the feelings." Dez patted her shoulder – anyone would think he wanted to be a psychiatrist when he was older.

Austin and Ally simply laughed at their friends, smiling at each other at the same time. Life was just pretty darn good for them right now.

**A/N: Again, sorry it was short but I'm back at school (horrible btw, hate it, never hated it more in my life. I hate growing up) so I haven't had time to write during the week or even plan out anything so this will have to do. I swear to make it up to you guys I'll have a cute Auslly chap next time – just Austin and Ally, no Trish and Dez, despite how amusing they are. OK, well the rest is up to you – review! **

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	26. 3 Words

**A/N: Suuup! SORRY! This is really late but I've had a long week – stressing about school and my subjects, completely exhausted, then I was out with a friend yesterday so I just haven't had the time! But anyway, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chap! LoveShipper, binglebop, Guests, meg collons, bookworm, Booklover72, Nora, im in converse, justinbissosweet, xoRossxoRikerxo, launi9, HawaiiBeachBum, writermeAL, Awesomenessfortheagesr5, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, butterflysecrets, ItsYaGirlTerTer, Jackie is Grey, queenc1, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Singer103, toritwilight504, Kathy0518 and anyone else! OK so like I said, this is gonna be an Auslly chap to try and make up for all the crappy short chaps that I've been doing lately. Plus they haven't had some alone time in a while. Maybe even 3 little words will be uttered... Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Austin and Ally were hanging out in Austin's room after school one day, with Ally currently sitting on his bed while Austin was standing, checking his hair in the mirror (which made Ally roll her eyes). They had mostly been hanging out with Trish and Dez lately so it was nice for them to have some time to just the two of them. They were a couple after all. Plus, it was kind of a mood killer hearing Trish make gagging noises and Dez cooing any time they did anything at all couple-y.

"You're parents looked really happy." Ally commented, thinking of Mimi's big grin that didn't seem to leave her face.

"I know, ever since I talked to them and we pretty much made up it's like a weight's been lifted off their shoulder's or something. I didn't realise it was affecting them that much." Austin replied, a hint of guilt hidden in his voice.

"Well, it would do – you're their _only_ child. You're their world, even when you were, to put it bluntly, an ass." Ally shrugged.

Austin narrowed his eyes at her jokingly, "And people say you're nice."

Ally chuckled and paused before she spoke again, "_You_ seem happier too."

Austin shrugged as he sat down beside her on his bed, "I guess I just feel more... relaxed now. Apart from school and teachers bugging me to do their stupid homework – which by the way is barbaric, I believe – my life seems pretty awesome right now." he said with a small smile.

"OK, first off, homework may be some things but I'd hardly consider it _barbaric._ And second... I told you so." Ally said, very smug and sitting up straighter.

Austin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Are you ever going to let it go that I talked to my parents because of you?"

"Hmm, probably. But not any time soon." she grinned, nudging him with her shoulder.

Austin chuckled. "My parents totally love you, by the way." he told her.

"I have that effect on people." Ally flipped her hair jokingly.

Austin smiled as he looked at her, "Yeah, you do." he said quietly.

Ally stopped laughing at her own joke only to notice the fact that Austin was staring at her. Well, not staring because that implies creepiness but he was almost... admiring her. She frowned a little in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing." was all he said before he leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers, and didn't pull away for a while.

They hadn't actually made out in a while considering they hadn't been alone. They were still teenagers after all and, let's face it, it was still _Austin_. In school he was known to, well, _used_ to be known to have his face attached to some random girls face so he normally didn't go this long without making out with a girl. But this was Ally, and she was special.

They pulled away and when Ally opened her eyes she noticed Austin was looking at her in the same way he was before.

OK, _what_ is with that look?" Ally questioned.

Austin blinked, "Sorry, it's just I've been thinking about something lately."

"What is it then?" Ally asked.

He looked down at his hands before looking back up into her big, brown dough eyes. "I love you." he told her, a small smile tugging at the corner or his mouth.

Ally blinked a few times; that wasn't what she thought he'd say. Well, she didn't actually know what he was going to say but Austin being Austin she didn't expect that.

But Ally smiled back, "Well, I love you too." she said back in a small voice.

Austin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in as he broke out in a grin, pulling her in for a side hug as he kissed her forehead.

He loved her, and she loved him back...

**A/N: Was that OK? Cute enough? Again, sorry it's so late but I just haven't had time. And it was short too, so that sucked but I just had to put something up before it got any later. Well, I'll try and update sometime during the week cos I'm going to London on Saturday to see Selena Gomez live! So excited! But, yeah, I'll TRY and put something up. Review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	27. Mr MUNY

**A/N: Howdy partners! So, thanks so much for your reviews, I still find it overwhelming! Singer103, writermeAL, binglebop, Danibobani23, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Booklover72, Auslly-and-food-are-my-life, Herewriting307, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, LoveShipper, im in converse, Jackie is Grey, toritwilight504, HawaiiBeachBum, melitza253r.s, blueefaiiryy, tslodforever1, queenc1, R5AAFan, Kathy0518, xoRossxoRikerxo and anyone else! So, I was thinking about ending this story and then realised I haven't even begun to go towards any sort of ending and I'm just digging myself a hole, making it longer and longer and not really going anywhere and nothing really happening so I'm gonna start to move towards the end. Well, I'm nearly at 30 chaps so it's not like it's been a short story. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

It was a few months later, and finals had come and gone **(A/N: Realised they had to sit their finals and stuff – again, not sure on American school stuff – before they graduated and I couldn't be bothered to write about it) **and now they had nothing left to do but, well, graduate. They still had a little while til that though.

But, then there was Ally. Only Ally would be in the library studying even though she had nothing to study for.

Ally jumped as Austin flopped down at the chair across from her as she was sitting at a table in the library.

"Give me a warning next time!" she put her hand over her heart, showing she was startled.

"Maybe I wouldn't need to give you a warning if you didn't have your head in that book despite the fact you have _nothing to study for_!" Austin threw his hands in the air, looking at her in disbelief.

"Look, I know it's weird, but I like studying – I like being smart. Other girls are good at sports or fashion or dancing or whatever but I'm good at, well, being smart and organised and basically a geek." Ally shrugged.

Austin sighed and shook his head, slightly amused, "Oh Alls, what are we gonna do with you?"

Ally leaned across the table and gave him a light shove, "Shut up."

"I don't really get why you're studying," he peered at her book, "history when you're going to a music school."

"Well, I like history, it's fascinating and I hate the thought of just forgetting everything I've ever learnt in my whole educational career." Ally replied.

"Really? I can't wait til that part." Austin smirked to himself.

"Uh, no offence Austin but you kind of have to _learn_ something for you to forget it." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, I'm starting to think dating me has had an influence on you as well as vice versa – you're so harsh lately." Austin joked... well, about the last part anyway, they had actually influenced each other.

"Can we just accept we have different mindsets and move on?" Ally said, trying to move the conversation along.

"Alright, alright." Austin agreed. After another moment of silence with Ally reading her book and scribbling down notes, Austin snatched the book from her and put it to the side.

Before Ally could protest he raised his hand to silence her, "Look, bookworm, give yourself a break. You work way too hard and you are already the smartest girl I know."

Ally sighed, "Fine. I'll stop." she then paused before asking something she'd been wondering, "Uh, Austin, where are _you_ going after graduation? You've never said anything about it. Ever."

Austin shrugged, "I guess I got a little embarrassed about it."

"About what? Not going to university?" Ally questioned.

"Pfft, course I'm going to university." Austin snorted, like it was obvious.

"Really?" Ally asked, her voice full of surprise. Austin gave her a look, so she toned down her surprise, "I mean, oh, really? Which one?"

"Uh, it may or may not be the same one as you..." he said casually.

Ally's eyes widened, "Please tell me you're not just following me or something."

"No, no. I applied for _tons_ a long while ago and the only ones that even considered me were the music ones." Austin explained.

"I never really understood why you never mention you're amazing musical talent. I've heard you sing and play a few times, and I know you have never missed a music lesson in your life," at this Ally gave him a look, causing Austin to shrug and look a little bashful, "but you don't talk about it much."

"It just never fit my reputation. And it was nice to have that one thing to myself... well, myself and my music teacher and some people in my music class." he frowned a little at the end, making Ally laugh.

"Well, I guess that's sweet." she smiled, "So, you're actually going to the same university as me? MUNY?" Ally asked, now getting quite excited.

"Just call me Mr. MUNY... wait, don't, that sounds so lame." Austin replied.

Ally just grinned at him before letting out a little squeal of excitement as she got out of her chair and ran round the table to give him a hug.

"I think it sounds just fine, Mr. MUNY."

**A/N: Aww, sweet huh? Just thought I'd make things extra cheesy and cliché by having them go to the same Uni. So, now I am beginning to end this story, which is pretty good for me cos my ideas for this story were running dry. So I hope you liked that, there's probably two or three chaps left in this? I dunno. But please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	28. First Times

**A/N: Sup fellas! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, they are still a sweet as ever! AustinAllyStories, MrsAdamLambert, teenwolflover16, lovestories98, SmileyAuslly, rose, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Singer103, Danibobani23, LoveShipper, Guests, writermeAL, taylar5, daddysgirl11, Auslly-and-food-are-my-life, queenc1, cookiehamster, binglebop, toritwilight504, Kathy0518, Jackie is Grey, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, xoRossxoRikerxo, Katherynlynch and anyone else! So there's probably only two chaps left? I know you guys don't want this to end and all that but I feel bad saying it but I am so bored of this story! I always find it quite an effort to write a new chap for it. Well, not for the whole story but after Auslly got together and stuff I just lost inspiration cos that's all that I had been working up to – this was made to be a simple story; they meet, they become friends then they become more. But, there is still one thing that they haven't done, if y'know what I mean. They are two teenagers after all and, well, it's Austin. So that's what this chap is gonna end up being. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin and Ally were at Ally's house, chilling out in the living room watching TV with some sodas. Ally's dad was in the kitchen on the phone to someone at the moment.

"Austin be careful with your soda! Those stains don't come out easy y'know." Ally scolded, as though Austin was a young child.

"Jeez Ally, you're not my mom. I am perfectly capable of holding a can of soda." at this Austin gestured with his hand that was holding the can of soda and splashed a little of his soda on his shirt.

Ally laughed, "Oh really? Well, it's actually your mom that'll have to get that out so it's not my concern."

Austin wiped his shirt, "I meant to do that." he grumbled.

Ally laughed again, "Of course you did."

Lester then walked into the living room, his phone call had obviously ended. "What's funny this time?" he asked, slightly referring to the fact they always seemed to be laughing.

"Austin spilt soda on his shirt." Ally told him.

"At least it wasn't on the sofa." Lester pointed out.

"What is it with you guys and this sofa?" Austin asked rhetorically.

"Anyway, that was a friend of mine who owns a music store on the other side of town and I need to go and see them. I probably won't be back until tomorrow at least. Will you be OK here, Ally?" Lester asked his daughter.

"Yes dad, this isn't the first time you've left me home alone." Ally said, getting up to go and give her dad a hug before he went.

"Alright, good point. I'm just gonna go and grab some things and then I'll be off." he said, giving Ally a quick hug and giving Austin a wave before he went up the stairs. A few minutes later, the two teens heard a "Bye!" before the door slammed closed.

"How often does your dad leave you alone?" Austin asked as Ally flopped back down on the sofa next to him.

"At least once a month. Just for like, music conventions, seeing friends, just stuff like that." Ally shrugged. "You get used to it; having the house to yourself."

"Well, at least this time you got some company." Austin smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Ally sat up a little and her eyes slightly widened, "What?"

Austin frowned before realisation hit him, "What? Oh, no Alls I didn't mean that." he then paused as a silence fell over them, "Unless you don't mind if that's what I meant." he said slowly and a little awkwardly.

Ally blinked, "Oh, well, I guess I'd never really thought about, uh, that... Well, not much." she said the last part quietly. She always got really shy talking about stuff like this.

Austin smiled lightly at her shyness, "Alls you don't need to be all shy about it. It's me, remember?"

"Exactly! And you're _you_! You've probably done it _loads_ of times with all the girls you've been with." Ally exclaimed.

"OK, I have not done it _loads_ of times. Just a few. It's just a misconception cos of my reputation." Austin explained to her. He watched as she sat, looking down at her own fidgeting hands; he knew this was a big deal for her. He actually wished that his first time would have meant as much as this. "I love you, y'know that right?"

Ally looked away from her hands to look up at him and smile, "Yes, I know that. And I love you too." Ally replied. She then thought as she was looking into Austin's hazel eyes, "OK." was all she said.

"Huh?" Austin asked, unsure what she was suddenly talking about.

"Well, I've always said that I wanted my first time to mean something and be with someone who I was serious about and that they would be serious about me too." she explained.

"So you're saying-" Austin was cut off by Ally crashing her lips onto his, like she'd suddenly got a new burst of confidence that she'd never had before. So Austin was pleasantly surprised and didn't hesitate to kiss back.

So Ally got to have her first time with someone special, while Austin wished that Ally was his first time. But she was the first that had _really_ meant something and _really_ counted, so he decided to just focus on that.

**A/N: Any good? Sorry it was so late but I've been busy and my inspiration is completely gone for this story but it'll be over in a chap or two so I won't have to worry about that for much longer. I'm just trying to round things off, y'know with the 'I love yous', first time, graduation – there's just closure to everything. So, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
